The Magic Club
by lightvera16
Summary: Philippines OC! Maria is part of the Magic Club of England in the World W Academy. How's the pearl and pirate getting along? Supposed to be a oneshot. But got long with friends coming in. Mature content in later chapters. Be warned!
1. Chapter 1: Library, ASEAN and America

Chapter 1: Library, ASEAN and America

"_Five more minutes.._" Philippines remarked in her head as she watched the minute hand move across its face. Playing more with her pen in hand, Maria glanced at her fellow classmates as they struggled and wrote or dozed off through the mathematics examination. "_I've already checked it once, I think this will do.._" she stretched her arms for a bit before returning to glance at her work.

"_Oh, before I forget to introduce myself. Hey! My name's Maria Clara Carriedo de la Cruz, Luzon or Luz, to distinguish me from my brothers. I represent only the upper part of Philippines, Luzon, while they, Viz or Vizayas and Nao or Mindanao, represent the middle and lower parts of our home, respectively._"

_Phew..Am I glad I managed to find some help during the weekend for this_, she thought to herself.

_..Flashback to the weekend before Finals Week.. Maria POV_

I had to stick to our library during the half of my Saturday just to understand some concepts about math and physics. "Professors seem to have planned it out to put exams together at the same date. I'm not exactly bright, or stupid. I can take in concepts..if explained clearly and not as if it's the holiday rush.."

As I was about to place a book back on the shelf, I heard a very..nerve-wracking and irritating voice call to me. "Hey, wrong shelf..". Turning quickly, I faced HIM, a blond Briton who was also returning some books he had in hand.

"England..what are you doing here.." I mumbled angrily and turned back to check the shelf again and the numbering on the book's label. "Oops.."

"What else is the library for? I'm here to study of course, and like I said, wrong shelf." he smirked in triumph as he noticed my surprised expression as I checked the labels.

"Geez. Get off my back, England. I'm busy.." I mumbled as I checked the line of shelves and headed to the opening. "Missed one lane, I'll go to the other side then.."

"I see you're studying for physics as well. Do you need any help?" he asked and I was certainly shocked by his sudden desire to help. Blushing as I turned but frowning as I saw a grin suddenly plaster on his face.

"No. I can handle it by myself. Thank you very much." I turned my back on him and didn't care for his next reaction. "_What's up with that smile? Looked like he was mocking me.._" I grumbled as I placed the book correctly on the shelf and took out another book about physics and looked back to see England glancing at me as he continued walking away.

Hearing the scrapes of pencil, I snuck a peek over to my neighbour Japan who was sitting on the array of desks, almost crouching on his table, and was busy with his work.

Kuya Kiku or Japan is also one of the top-aiming students. Diligent and calm, he's pretty good when it comes to work and studies and all. Well, he is and at the same time, working as a manga artist, and many more. But he still finds time to hang out with his friends or help in times of need..like me, as he is my tutor. But I must never disturb him when he's in work mode..

"Yo, Kiku-nii.." I approached and took a peek at his work. "_Sugoi_..as expected of Kiku-nii.."

Kiku looked up as he recognized me, his little sister. Despite our past disputes, we were still close friends. "Ahh. Maria-chan. _Domo_..sorry, but can you please excuse me..I'm pretty busy and I have a certain manuscript I need to pass over to my manager and some ink tones to decide and-"

"Oh. Don't worry, sorry for bothering you, Kuya (Big Brother). Just wanted to make sure you won't overwork yourself..with exams coming up and all." I said and gave him a peck on the forehead, resulting in a soft blush on the Japanese's cheeks. He still wasn't used to my ways of showing affection. "Don't work yourself to death. Here..", giving him a bottle I had brought with me.

"An energy drink?" he asked, surprised by my actions, but looked up at me with a grin on his face.

"It'll be enough to give you a boost when you're down. You can thank me once you're done..don't work too hard!"

"Ah. Yes. Thank you, I will be sure to repay it someday. Sorry I can't teach you." Japan whispered sadly as he noticed my load of books but I just gave a smile as I turned over to the direction of my selected desk just by the windows.

"No biggie. I'll handle this. See ya, then! _It's not pretty much Kuya's fault that he couldn't come and teach me right now..he's been rather busy with both work and studies..yeah..that's it..and then he's got work at the newspaper club and all..I wonder how he'll fix his schedule onto studying for the finals_" I kept thinking this over and over again as I was about to sit down on what-I-thought-as-a-vacant-seat, when I heard a meek voice call to me "Err..Philippines.."

I recognized the voice immediately and looked around to greet my friend but didn't see anyone though the voice seemed really close "Canada? Where are you?"

"Here..behind you..or to be precise, under you.."

Shocked, I swiftly turned around on what I was sitting to see myself on the nation's lap. "Gwah!" I shrieked really loudly, as I jumped off him and backed off on some other vacant seats.

Everyone in the library gave a "SSSHHHH!" at me due to my sudden scream and the librarian gave a loud tsk as she glared at me. But I did glare at someone else who was snickering on one side of the library.

I made an apologetic look to the librarian and the rest of them before taking a seat beside the quiet nation "Matthew..you should have told me the seat was occupied!" Matthew and I had gotten close over the times we spent at school, after we were formally introduced by his brother, Alfred. We were classmates in literature and arts so we got pretty close. Although he was all quiet and more in the background, he wasn't much of a bad guy.

"Sorry..you looked like you were deep in thought.." he answered meekly while patting his polar bear on the head "Who?" "I'm Canada, Mr. Kumachichi. At least try to recall my name.."

"Sorry too for sitting on you..my bad." I couldn't help but remark as I laid my load on the table with a soft thud.

"You were actually sitting on Kumakochi." Canada pointed over to his polar bear who just yawned and stretched on his lap before snuggling deeper on his lap and falling asleep.

"No wonder the seat was too comfy. He isn't hurt..is he?" Giving an apologetic look at the pair, I gently caressed the pet's back and it seemed to like the nation's hand as it rolled over its tummy to be rubbed some more. I complied and found it too cute to resist. "Aww..so sorry, little guy.."

"Oh, Kumajiki. You cunning little.." Matthew stopped himself from continuing as he noticed me look up at him. "Never mind..Studying for the exam, I see.." Matthew asked as he let his pet slide over to one of the vacant chairs.

"Yeah. I'm done checking up with the rest but I am having a hard time with physics and a bit of math..Kuya Kiku was supposed to tutor me about this..but he's pretty busy now. So since I couldn't get it alone, I have to hit the books.." I huffed as I took a notepad and scientific calculator from my bag.

Canada put a thoughtful glance to me and shyly mumbled "Want me to teach you? I'm..pretty good with this.."

"Really?..oops.. Really?" I had to stop myself from screaming again before turning my volume down and giving the best smile I could muster. Thank God, now I can save some time!

"Yeah..I'll do what I can to help. I'm thankful for the help you send me at my home." he took out some notepads and a thick Physics book he had lying on the table as well.

"Oh. That. Of course, no problem! Anything to help! For now, you've got a deal! I'll treat you to Pancake House later!" I gave him the thumbs up grin, like his brother did, and was happy to see him laugh.

"That's so Alfred. Deal!" he answered with glee. Nothing more would make him happier than a meal with pancakes.

_...Return to the Present..._

And thus, I am ABSOLUTELY thankful Matthew had gone ahead and tutored me that day and a lot more although I only asked about solving complicated roots and springs and forces.

For some reasons, I, and the rest of the countries, have been attending World W Academy for the past few months. Not that it was a crazy idea, but it was kind of fun to get along with the others not only during nation meetings but also during class hours.

To explain quickly, today is the last day of final examination week for the 1st semester. Much to the hate of the students, the last day involved literature, physics and mathematics. A hardcore day for most of them, as it was like a large wall blocking them from the start of vacation. Oh, one more minute to go.

**BRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG!**

I gave a contented sigh as the sign of the end of the day resounded throughout the entire World W Academy. "_Finally...the week's over_.."

"Times up, everyone pass your papers. Finished or not finished. Your grades will be posted online and on the bulletin board after next week. Enjoy your vacation." he mumbled and took out his briefcase to leave the classroom as the rest of the class cheered and started to follow suit. But others, like me, had stayed behind to chat up on my friends.

Standing up and feeling a tap to my shoulder, I glanced over to see my neighbour and gave her a smile. "Ate Vietnam..How's the exam? " Vietnam was like the big sister of the ASEAN group although she was also close to the Eastern Asians. Like me, she loves to farm and enjoy nature and serenity, that's why we're so close! She doesn't much have problems, except dealing with a certain American.

"Oh..you know. Hard, and time-pressured. I wasn't able to solve 2 other problems..sadly. You look like you're all right." she noticed as I smiled.

"No..but I did study good enough and I think it's A-OKAY!" I remarked as I mimicked a certain brother of mine, resulting in her making a scowl and then rubbing my untidy hair all of a sudden. "Hey!" I wailed as I had to comb my hair again to fix the damage "What was that for?"

"Don't start sounding like that idiot!" she screamed as she emphasized on the word 'idiot', but Maria got the message immediately.

"What? You mean like Kuya? I can't help it if he was the one who taught me how to speak like that..geez." I mumbled as I took my pens from my desk and returning them to my bag and noticed the others come close to us. "Hey, guys. S'up?" I gave a smirk as Vietnam sent me another glare.

"Finally, the long awaited vacation! And no talking of the exam, puh-lease!" Cambodia remarked as she huffed her frustration of the day "This is like, hell, ever! Who'd want to put physics and mathematics all in one day? Literature was easy, but man.." Cambodia did not like stress or pressure, so maybe the break can help her lighten up. She's pretty much a loudmouth and a bit violent, but she's really a good girl. I mean it.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Then let's just talk of vacation and stuff to get the exam out of out heads." Laos explained as she rubbed the back of her head. Smart girl, she's one of the quiet and bright ones but stays neutral to us. Guessing from her reaction, she wanted to ask something. But, it was kind of a rule for us not to talk of exams and answers and questions once it's over.

"Got it. But I still don't understand why you think I sound like Kuya, Vietnam. I mean, I have a bit of a softer voice than his." I asked my sister beside me, but was answered by the meek voice of our younger friend, Singapore.

"Well, it has something to do with your accent. Much different from mine's, for example." Singapore explained while stating proudly "Of course, my accent is the true English as I was taught by England."She may be a small nation, but she was a very bright and talented businesswoman. She does act a bit flashy, maybe due to England, but more tolerable.

"As if I can retaliate that. But at least I can speak straight English no matter what.." I sighed as I hated it when they compared me with my American brother.

"Ahh..I didn't mean to anger you..if ever.." Singapore waved her hands in surprise by my sudden glare. She also hated making a bad impression on others.

"No. Not really.I'm not angry, don't worry.." I exclaimed happily as I gave a smile and noticed my other friend as he approached us.

"Aww. Don't bother with little Philippines here..she'll cry if you do" a boy with glasses came over to my side and placed his arm around me.

"Thank you, and don't call me little..Malaysia. And no, I won't cry " I remarked as I removed the arm off me. My Malay neighbour, he always stood up for me here or just stood up to tease me more. He's proud, strong and hardworking too..but much of a prankster. He and Indonesia always seem to gang up on me, although they fight most of the time.

"Oh, you two, vacation's just getting started and you guys want to start a brawl immediately.." Brunei quietly meeked from his chair. Another small nation, Brunei tends to stay quiet and out of trouble. He hardly talked in nation meetings, but always wants to stop a brawl. But don't mess with him or you re going down.

"This ain't a brawl..it's brotherly affection.." Malaysia explained as he patted me on the back. Patting or hitting..

"Yeah..I'm overjoyed by your shower of affections, dear brother.." I sarcastically remarked and crossed my arms.

"Why thank you..I'm glad I can show you my love!" he exclaimed and suddenly glomped me from behind making me flail even harder under his grasps.

"_Bitawan mo nga ako! BITAW!_" (Let go of me! Let go!)

Myanmar came over and pulled the two apart "Enough you two, you guys are going to cause another mess here.". Another big brother of ours who has great love for animals and sanctuaries. He works with Thailand most of the time with these projects although they fought before. He shows kindness and love too, but I've never seen him angry.

"Oh come on, Philippines is already old enough so don't treat her too roughly." Indonesia, my close neighbour as well as being the calm yet cocky Asian who was the most laid back out of all of us yet shows fierceness in battle, came over and circled his arm over Malaysia, who chortled out in laughter.

"Haha. So she's not little. Only old!"

"Great. Just what I need. Another brother who's looking out for me."

"Of course!" both of them remarked as they chortled with more laughter.

"What's up over there?" Thailand came over to check on us. Thailand had always acted as a big brother to the rest of us and watched over us over the years. Being with a good relation with most of the Europeans even before, he acted like a leader and as the pacifier when things weren't looking good.

"Nothing much..they were just getting bored.." Cambodia chuckled as she patted me on the back.

"And little Piri over here's the perfect catch." Laos explained with a grin.

"Aww..stop messing with me you guys.." I mentioned and tried averting the discussion "So, you girls want to hit the cafe once we get out?"

"Did you forget? We were all supposed to go out and check the new mall, right? With Poland and the Lithuania?" Laos asked in surprise.

I blinked. Oh right. It was time for the Midnight Gala, a sort of get together event for the semestral break. The exams were already over, after all. But what was surprising was that Austria, the head of the event, agreed on a different theme, something that would represent your country's attire. Everyone had expected him to say like a prom night or a masquerade ball.

"No..I didn t forget. I just thought we'd head over to the cafe since I feel a bit hungry and all.." I answered back, although I did forget it a bit due to exams "but I guess we can eat at the mall too. I still need to check some accessories for mine as well.."

"I might agree with that idea..the exam sure makes me want to eat something.." Singapore exclaimed loudly as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then it's off shopping for us girls!" Cambodia agreed and all us girls cheered in response, not for one though, as I noticed with the one beside me.

"Huh...and you Vietnam?" I asked as I turned to the girl as she fumbled on her phone and looked like she was blushing.

"Well..err, not for me..I've got some plans already.." Vietnam explained as a loud crash emitted from the door of their classroom. And they could never mistake whoever it was.

"THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!" America called out to everyone as they turned towards him. "Hey, Vietnam! Ready to go?"

"Oh. Explainable.." I remarked with a smirk as I turned to my neighbour who had gone completely red. "So that's why you call tell my accent..being with him.."

"Oh. Just leave me be. And don't just come here all of a sudden!" she remarked as the American came inside the classroom and headed over in their direction. "At least knock or slide the door gently!"

Waving first at the rest of us for respect and then turning to Vietnam, well I did hit him once to at least take notice of us before heading over to his girl, "Hey guys! What for! The Hero needs to get to the damsel in distress in the fastest time possible!"

"I am not in distress!"

"She'll be more distressed if you keep acting like that." I remarked as I neared the two. "Yo, Kuya!"

"Ah! Yo, Piri! Haven't seen you in a while!" America exclaimed and hugged his little sister and twirled her around like a doll. "You've gotten heavier.." he bluntly remarked as a punch aimed at his stomach came to him. "Guuuh.."

"Say that again and I'll kill you.." I remarked while cracking my knuckles while America backed off from me.

"Geez. Don't get all mad at me. Wow, seems like my boxing lessons with you worked out well enough." he examined as he raised his eyebrow at her and cocked his chin at the same time and examined my fists.

"Worked well enough for Mexico." I grinned as I stepped back and took my bag as everyone had already stood up and headed out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **An introductory chapter! The next chapters might get long and will concentrate a bit on friends and denseness. Thank you for reading!:D. I know some of the characters might act OOC and I have OCs soon. Enjoy! Hetalia, po!:D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: ASEAN+America, Russians and Canada

* * *

><p>"All right everyone. Let's get going then. Nothing to do here anymore." Thailand remarked as he turned off the lights and closed the door behind us. ASEAN Members, plus America, headed downstairs to head out of the school and to freedom.<p>

As we walked a long the courtyard, Cambodia flipped her phone back in her bag as she had talked over with Poland "Looks like the Baltics will be joining us, Latvia's going to buy a new laptop as a present by Estonia."

"So expected of him" we all muttered out loud.

"The good news is, they'll drive for us since we're all going to the same place. Isn't that great?"

I smiled as everyone of us cheered as we heade dover to the parking lot. Thailand chuckled along with the other boys as they watched us. "Are you guys also heading over to the new mall? Looks like we'll be heading there in a convoy." he remarked as he pointed to his car.

"We're going to check out the new arcade there! They said there was laser-tag , and ain't that cool!" Malaysia said happily and started to become giddy. "I can't wait to kick all of your butts!"

"Oh brother, don't make any promises you can't keep. We all know I will be the victor in the end." Indonesia remarked as he struck his brother in the head and they were already onto an electrifying staring match.

"Oh it is so on!" Myanmar remarked and watched in glee as the two brothers started to pummel each other and Brunei only watched from afar and sighed loudly.

"All right you two, don't raise it to Signal 3, if ever. Just do it once we get to the mall." Thailand remarked as he pulled the two fighting brothers off each other by the collars as they flailed their arms to get away from Thailand. A surprise attack, he bumped both of their heads together that made them yelp and touch their bursting heads. "Now, be good boys and don't mess up here. Okay?"

"Truce until the game.." both murmured as they rubbed their hit marks as the rest of us just watched them dumbfounded.

"Thailand really acts as the pacifier of the group, I see.." America chuckled as he whispered to me. "I would have wanted to see another brawl of those two, they're fun to watch.." I could only shrug my shoulders and looked up to the voice calling us.

"Hey, everyone. Over here!" they all looked to the direction of the voice to notice Lithuania as he waved at them beside a van along with Poland, the two Baltics and two girls beside them. As we approached them, we recognized who they were.

"Hi guys, Ukraine and Belarus will be joining us as well today. They said they needed some help on their hair, all right with you guys?" Estonia explained as he pointed to the two Russian sisters.

We all gulped in surprise. We didn't mind having Ukraine but Belarus was hell scary. Why? Oh you know why.

"Thanks in advance for helping us. I'll be sure to repay the favor one day." the BIG brother of Russia commented and bowed to us in thanks, and we had to make sure the boys weren't watching too much of the action. We all smiled at Ukraine, she really was kind and all, but we were really scared of the lurking presence behind her.

"Where is big brother, you told me he would be here, big sister..where is he.." she remarked with venom in her voice as she latched onto her big sister. Ukraine jumped and ran off to hide behind Lithuania's back, since he was the closest.

"Ahh. I didn't say that, Belarus! Lithuania, she's scaring me!"

"Ah. Miss Belarus. Please calm yourself." Estonia tried to comfort the younger Russian but Latvia came to say something.

"Russia won't be coming here. We're only going for a makeover with the rest of th-" and he was also stopped as Belarus showed a knife she had been hiding under her belt, that sent him hiding over to Estonia's back.

"You lied to me..how dare you, you dare get in the way of our love.."

"Miss Belarus! Please put that away! You'll be suspended if they spot you with that!" Lithuania rushed forward to remove the knife from the young girl but jumped back as she started slashing at them while growling.

"Are you hiding him from me..where..where is he?"

And the rest of them had already screamed in horror as she was being enveloped by a large mass of darkness and terror as she stared at them with her knife in hand. Everyone was shaking already in terror as she closed in on them..dark clouds looming behind her, lightning flashing across the sky..loud panic-making music..

"Wow..I didn't expect, like, your hair to be this smooth, Belarus.." Poland's voice cam from behind her as he massaged the hair in his fingers.

"Yeah. Her hair really is smooth. It's quite a natural, what shampoo do you use..it's too good for just a spa treatment!" I answered as well as I combed it in my fingers. Belarus, well, she did scare me a lot, especially since I got close to Russia when one of my bosses visited him. Somehow, I was able to avert the danger away from me as I told her I would help in making Russia like her..somehow. (read my other story: Philippines visits Russia) So..Belarus and I somehow remained close. Not that she would always be with me but I can be counted as the few people who can approach her..without shaking.

"Ahh..you think so?" she asked meekly, surprised and embarrassed by our sudden appearance and then touched her hair to see if we were telling the truth.

"Yes. And surely with a makeover, we can make you look fantastic!"

"Will..will it..will it make my big brother love me?" she asked in a hopeful tone, leaving the knife behind which nearly clashed near a poor Latvian's feet and grabbing my hand. "Will he, Philippines?"

"Err..I'm sure he'll like you much more if we changed it a bit. Add that to the ladylike lessons I gave you when I visited, and he might."

"R-Really?" she asked with her hopes up.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Your brother did notice it when we were together, right? So, let's get you all make-overed and then who knows what the effects will be!" I remarked as I comforted the Belarussian.

"I-I'll take your word for it, Philippines." she remarked as she clutched my hands in gratitude.

"_Dear Lord, I am so praying for that tonight.._" I thought over as the others filed into their respective cars. ASEAN Boys with Thailand. ASEAN Girls, the Baltics and Belarus and Ukraine in the jeep of Lithuania.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll take Vietnam along with me in my car! We're also heading to the mall since I reserved some se-" America exclaimed as he pulled Vietnam who was still complaining away from them and had hushed him but we got the message.

As I was about to get on, my phone started to vibrate, and the song was "Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman...Nice ring tone there, Maria.." America called as he and Vietnam stopped to turn at her.

"Oh, put a zip on it!" I remarked as I took out my phone and checked my message. "It's..augh.."

"W-What's wrong?" Brunei asked worriedly since I made a face.

"Sorry guys. I'll catch up on you later. Looks like I've got some club activities to deal with.."

"Club activities? After exam?" Ukraine asked me in surprise.

"I didn't know you were in a club, Maria." Poland said in surprise as he stood by the car door.

"She's part of the Magic Club." Lithuania explained as Poland gave a loud Oh.

"Tsk. What does Arthur want from me now..God.." I heard a soft snicker and looked at my Malay brothers "What?"

"Well, aren't you guys close?" Indonesia and Malaysia chirped as they snickered beside me that made me want to hit them next time with my arnis sticks.

"Pardon?"

"See, even starting to use his terms. I usually hear you say it as 'Excuse me?' as I had taught you." America exclaimed in surprise "Has being with him affected you as well?"

"You even called him by his first name, Arthur!" that was Belarus.

Surprised by what I had been doing as well and realizing what they meant, "Eh. Geez. That means nothing!"

"Oh, she's being defensive! What you've got to hide?" Laos exclaimed and giggled at my outburst.

"Guh. Guys. What do I have to hide and say about him? All he does is tease me and send me insults day after day!" I finally complained out loud as I turned to them with a glare..which I think didn't work well.

"Yeah..those small fights were quite cute to watch.." Poland mentioned and laughed.

"Well, I'm starting to not find them enjoyable. Pretty irritating as he does it to me all the time.."

The next comment..by Latvia, certainly made me speechless "Maybe he's just trying to catch your attention?"

Although the others looked at her with a glare, I gave her a blank stare "Of course..he just wants to continue with a word match. He must have my attention!"

"That's..not it.." Estonia remarked at the same time and all seemed to have facepalmed. Why?

"I think I get what she means.." Myanmar remarked as he turned to me.

"Huh?"

"You know, England hardly goes about talking to other people. He did have that splendid Isolation and stuff you know.." Ukraine explained to me.

Thailand added to her answer. "But..those that he really talks to are the ones who are special to him..well some by colonies and territories.."

"So you mean..even if France and you America go and all out at him, as he talks to you it means you guys are special?" I asked.

"..including you.." Cambodia concluded and turned to my disbelieving face.

"Hah. As if.." I grinned and took it as a joke. Seriously..

"We mean it..I'm saying that as I had been his colony before, Piri. England doesn't USUALLY act like that..he does it mostly when the person is special.." Singapore told her.

America came forward to answer "And he's pretty toned it down now..well unless France and I are in the room..but, he does it with you too.."

"So..what can you derive from that.." Malaysia asked me as I tried to take in all they said.

"What I can only see..is that England acts just like how Malaysia and Indonesia tease me..so I'd call it some sort of brotherly affection." I explained calmly "He just likes to tease me since I am the perfect target after all.."

"Still..not what we really meant.." Vietnam sighed and looked at me this time with a sad look.

"Piri..can't you see that-" Laos started but had to stop as he noticed me glaring.

"Look ." Crossing my arms, puffing my cheeks, and giving them the best glare I could muster and talking ton them with venom. "Guys..just get going or else I'll lose my cool.."

"All right, speaking aside. Well, join any of us if you want to have some fun. You know where we'll be!" Thailand exclaimed and patted me on the head. Somehow it alleviated my mood as he pushed them away from me although they were still screaming something about me and England.

"Catch up on us, okay!" they all screamed as they left the gates. I know they meant that since they wouldn't be able to handle Belarus for too long.

As soon as they had left, I turned over and headed back inside the school. But, geez..not again. Matthew had even talked to me about this as well last weekend.

* * *

><p>-After Library Help-<p>

With Matthew's help, I finally understood most of the concepts. Since it was already sunset and we hadn't eaten anything much, we decided to head out to eat at the closest Pancake House. As we munched onto some pancakes, Matthew mumbled something to me.

"What was that?" I asked as I cut some pancakes into smaller pieces and offered some for his pet.

"A-Arthur's here as well.." he pointed to one corner of the shop behind me and I couldn't mistake the Briton as he sipped on his cup of tea. But was he glaring at us?

Turning away from him with a loud, Hmph!, I returned my attention to Matthew as he still glanced at England. "Leave him be, just think he's another regular customer.."

"But he's glaring at you..and then me..is something wrong?"

"He's normally like that..always glaring at everything.." I stuffed some pancakes into my mouth but forgot to put some syrup.. "Augh.. he may just be here to eat.."

"But..England hardly visits this shop..I'm a regular customer so I should know..Could he be following you?" he asked as I spluttered on my orange juice.

"W-What are you talking about? Of course not!" I looked back to see him also looking at me surprised but gave a sly smirk as he read his newspaper. "Why would he want to follow me..tsk."

"Well..he was at the library a while ago and I noticed him many times and he seemed to have followed us as well here.."

"He must have been hungry as well, plain coincidence.." I mumbled as I placed more syrup on my pancakes.

Matthew gave a thoughtful look at me and then to him. "Why didn't you ask him to help you with your studies?"

"Huh? Why-"

"I mean..he is the 2nd to the top ranking student, under Heracles, and Francis and him usually fight over the second spot..you guys are in the same club, so I would have thought you would have asked him instead.." Matthew mumbled as his polar bear asked for more.

I glanced over again as England suddenly stood up and headed over to the counter, maybe to order something else. At least he was still far off. "Well..I'm kind of still embarrassed to ask him about it..I mean, yeah. Because he's high and all?"

"But he did try to ask about your problem back at the library.."

I blushed at his statement "Y-You saw that?"

"Not much, but basing it on how you guys went out of the same lane and he glanced at you as you returned the book, I would say he did ask and you refused?"

"I guess you heard us. Geez..kind of. But, I got to have more fun and understand the concepts more with you! I mean..if he did teach me, he would have taunted or teased me more and I wouldn't have been able to concentrate on my studies.." I explained in one breath.

"Really?" he asked with a slight tilt of the head which kind of made me pissed off a bit. "I'm not saying I don't believe you, Piri..I kind of know you guys usually are like that..but I could tell he was sincere when he wanted to help you.."

"You..think so?"

"Yeah..well, he never usually goes and give help to other people. You're right that he's high and mighty and all, but it is kind of rare to find him wanting to help someone. So I do think he really wanted to help you and not mock you. Maybe you should accept his help. He might be looking out for you.." he answered as he took in another bite.

"I..I see.." I mumbled out as I dipped more of my pancake in the ice cream and the sauce. "No..no way. As if. That guy's just being a gentleman. Maybe..just like that..haha.." I shrugged it off and waved my hand to emphasize what I meant.

Matthew gave an exasperated sigh and a sad look at the Briton who he noticed was still glancing at her "If that's what you think.."

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, most of the characters here are OOC. Poor Piri. Sorry if there are lots of flashbacks..I just want to show her relationship with the other characters..somehow. Thank you Google Translate for the Russian words!

Redone Note: I placed the Russia story in a different file as it seemed not much connected with the main plot of the story. I meant flashbacks as a recap of how her relationship goes with England. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

..Return to Present..

I'm not special. Nu-uh. I kept thinking that as I continued my walk and climbed the stairs to check the message again, to see if I was being pranked or not. I had only read whom it was from and I knew what it would be.

"Come over to the club room, NOW. And I'm not taking no for an answer. If you dare defy, you know the punishment.." the message read.

"Geez. Not again..just when we were heading to the mall.." Philippines remarked with a huff "It's the start of vacation. Damn it, England.."

It's not that I hate England. I mean, I did join the club because of my like for the supernatural and stuff. But whatever he had planned for me in that club was certainly not what I would have expected.

* * *

><p>-Flashback- (I love flashbacks)<p>

I remembered when America had first introduced me formally to the President of the Student Council, England or Arthur Kirkland. It was at the cafe Papa Spain had set up by himself with the help of Belgium and Romano.

America was sitting on one side of the cafe with the window and looked like he was expecting someone. I was working at that time as a part-time waitress with Romano since Belgium and Spain had left to buy some ingredients that we needed for the pastry corner. As I passed over to him, he gave me a soft smile and I responded with a smile as well.

"Don't look so glum, Kuya. Look, you've almost got like a dark cloud over your head.."

"Oh, I'm all right Piri. Nothing ever bothers the HERO! HAHAHAAA!" he laughed and struck on his chest to emphasize what he meant.

"Look, Vietnam will be back soon. Don't worry about it.."

America pouted and stared at me with puppy eyes "Geez. How could you know how I feel.."

"Because Vietnam told me that as well.." I laughed as he jumped up as I mentioned her name "She'll be coming back soon but keep it a secret, okay? She told me that she missed you a lot too and she wished to get back here as soon as possible!"

America's face lightened up and gave a childish grin at my remark but then turned to me sceptically "Wait..are you messing with me again?"

"Why would I lie to my brother..geez. Even though Vietnam is like that to you, you know she does care for you.." I patted him on the back and laughed as he coughed. Must have hit him hard but he turned again to the window. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Actually, two. We agreed to meet up here but they seem to be quite late.." he murmured as he sipped more on the chocolate shake I gave him and stared at the cuckoo clock "They're 10 minutes late.."

"Maybe they're busy?" I inquired as I took the glass off his table.

"Busy arguing..perhaps..well, don't worry. I'll keep that a secret. But then again! This calls for celebration! Another milkshake please..no, make it two!" he remarked as I turned over to head to the counter and make some more. Geez. He does have a bottomless stomach. That was his 5th and these would be..

"You should remind him about his diet, _sorella_.." Romano approached me as I prepared the chocolate. The South Italian and I had treated ourselves more as brother and sister since both of us stayed under Spain for quite some time. Even with that rough attitude, he still showed brotherly affection for me.

"_Fratello_..well, he is pretty depressed today..I thought making him happy would limit it, but..not exactly" I explained as I mixed them in the blender and held the top.

"Why?" he asked in surprise as he passed some clean glasses to her. The American depressed? He remembered the Depression and all, but America was hardly depressed.

"Well..he was supposed to hang out with Vietnam today but she had to leave all of a sudden for matters at home. She'll be back later, but at night.." I explained and poured the contents into the glasses.

The South Italian looked at me in disbelief. I just smiled, Alfred really did have times when he was either too high or too low. But he certainly was sad whenever his plans didn't work out as he would have planned. "No..way..so unlike him, but what you told him.."

"Those were true, Romano. Although a little play in words.." I smirked as he just shook his head. "Yeah..I feel sorry for him, but if I don't give him any..you know what would happen..malts are the least we can get him to control himself.." I reminded him of the last time we had the same situation and..things turned wild when she restricted him and reminded him of his diet.

"Suit yourself.." Romano remarked as he went back to the counter to fix the other pastries they kept in the cooler.

I looked up as I heard the clanging of our door bell, then some sound of bickering and cursing words. "Fratello, we've got customers, would you-"

"Ahh..I've got...something cooking in the kitchen. You go first...CHIIIGGGGGGGGGIIIIIII! " I heard him scream and then retreat inside the kitchen. I looked around and noticed two more blonds appear and head over to the direction of the American who was also shouting at them for being late and it became even more of a ruckus.

"Guys, this is not the time to be talking of fashion statements!" Alfred wailed at them as I neared them with his order. As soon as I neared them, the two new nations looked up at me.

"You're ordering malt, Alfred? Aren't you on a diet?" the man with green eyes glared at said America.

"Oh, lighten up, England. I'm drinking to celebrate!" he exclaimed as he took both orders and slurped on both straws at the same time, resulting in a mumbling and grumbling nation. England..familiar..

Ignoring said scene, I took my notepad and smiled at them "Welcome. What would you like to order, sirs?"

I was mostly surprised when the other blond had knelt in front of me, kissed my hand and produced a rose out of nowhere "Ah. _Mon dieu_, such a beauty from the heavens!" I blushed at his remark and accepted the rose with a shy nod. "Ah, where are my manners, I am Francois Bonnefoy, the king of the Country of Love, France. My order? May I take you out then, _ma belle fleur_?"

"Ahh...Nice to meet you too, sir. I'm Maria de la Cruz, representing Luzon of the Republic of the Philippines." Oh..so this was France, whom my fratello was scared of, a lot, well next to my friend Germany. But..Spain's words came back to me when we talked about him.

_"He's a good person. Always dependable, and he knows how to treat friends with respect. Always acts a bit too high class, always drinking wine, but he's full of compassion and love. His language though is hard to deal with..but he's good with girls.." Spain remarked as he peeled off the apple he was holding for the new pastry __Belgium was making for them. _

_"Oh..I'd like to meet him then..can I?" I told him excitedly but Spain suddenly dropped the apple he was peeling off and gave me a long stare. He backed off from me and hit his forehead really hard, groaning about his words and what so._

_My fratello suddenly came behind me and started shaking me by the shoulders. "Are you crazy, sorella? You should run a mile if you ever see him!"_

_"For once, I will agree with him, Philippines." Belgium said in a shaky and disbelieving tone "Stay away from him. It's for your own good, mijn lieve (my dear)." She works also with us in this shop as the pastry chef. Her specialty was her Belgian waffles and it was really a hit with everyone. And she and Spain seem to be hitting it on for quite some time._

_"Eh? But you just said he was a good person..and with girls.." I asked in surprise. I hadn't met the guy before..or maybe I heard, but not personally._

_I looked up as Papa came over to me and held me by the shoulders to look at me in the eye. "If you ever meet him and I'm not around.."_

Following Papa's words, I immediately sent him flying with a hard kick on the face, sending him off to the direction of the counter, off to the kitchen doors. Just at the same time that my Italian brother came out to check up on me. End result was a couple down on the floor behind the counter, a screaming Italian and a laughing French.

"W-What did you do that for?" the other blond friend of America asked me as I turned over to them. I couldn't mistake the fact that his grin was reaching up to his ears.

"Oh. Papa told me that was a thank you in France..that I should do that if he ever talked to me in a such way if Spain wasn't around?" I explained to them as both of them chortled and laughed as hard as they can while my brother was cursing and shouting for help at me.

"My God..nice work Spain!" America called and slapped me on the back.

As soon as we got my brother disentangled from the French nation, I took their orders while giving an ice pack and an apologetic look to the French nation although he said something about feisty and his likes. The other thing I noticed was that the other blond, England, if I recall from America's conversation, seemed to glance at me and winked once as I prepared their meals.

While waiting for a bit behind the cashier register, I heard a soft knock on the counter. Looking up, I just smiled at England "Hey..the stupid git over there wants to order another malt.."

"I thought you were also worried about his health?" I asked in surprised but still continued to head over and make the shake. I glanced over to the other table as Alfred muttering something to France, France overtaking Italy by the arms, Italy wailing and flailing his arms here and there, and Alfred feeding something black to him..whatever that was..

"I'm not watching over his health.." he told me off as he slightly sent me a glare.

"Not the way I see it..but I'm glad there's someone else who cares for him." I said as I put them in the blender. He coughed a bit while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I don't think we've been properly introduced. Don't send me flying too, though.." he said as he raised his arms as if in defence.

I gave a short giggle as I took the plug off and added them to the glass. "It's all right. Papa said something about France only.."

"Well then, I'd gladly introduce myself then before he says anything else. My name's Arthur. Arhur Kirkland of United Kingdom, or better known as the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Friends call me England for short." he said and stretched his hand to me.

"That's a mouthful. Well, I did introduce myself back there. My names, Maria de la Cruz, Luzon of the Philippine Archipelago." I stretched out my hand to shake his. Thinking it was a handshake, I shook it but was surprised as he gave it a kiss.

"Pleasure to see you again, Maria. You haven't changed at all with your feisty nature.." he smirked as he still kept my hand.

"Eh? Haven't changed..sorry if I might be rude. But..have we met before?" I asked the question that had been bugging me because he..looked too..familiar..that was until I felt a finger flick over my forehead "Oww!"

"We had..some time before..don't tell me you forgot, little pearl?"

As I held onto my thumping forehead, that was a hard flick!, I looked back at him as he continued grinning. "Little..pearl?" I remarked in surprise and looked at the man carefully. Green eyes. Blond hair. And that sly smirk. And only one person who could call me that.. "Oh my God. U-uncle Arthur?"

"Ah. Finally, she recalls!" he leaned back and proudly grinned at the trio as they stared at our scene. "Glad to see you doing well, Mari-AAA!"

"Oh my God! It's been so long..you've gotten a bit older though..maybe that's why I didn't recognize you!" I remarked as I continued giving him the surprise hug. No wonder he looked too damn familiar, he was actually that stupid Pirate.

Right after a short talk and those trio of blonds left the cafe, I spotted Papa Spain had come back and was already at the counter and Belgium busy away with baking. Kissing his hand as respect, "You seemed to have remembered him.."

"Oh..you mean uncle Arthur? Yeah, well he did kind of stay with me for 2 or 3 years.."

"Yeah, you were starting to rebel if I recall.." Spain said as he wiped the counter over and over again.

"I was a teen, Papa. Historically, yes..but, he did return me to you..was I bad?" I asked that question since I was a kid and never got much on the meaning of wars and such with Spain's business with the others.

"N-No..not exactly..it's just that you were too good to stay under that El Diablo that's why he gave you back! Something like that!" Papa remarked as he started to process some more coffee although he was certainly flinching as he mentioned England.

"But..he didn't like me?" I asked again as I wiped the glasses carefully

Spain gave a sigh but continued on "No. He liked you..very much. That's why he thought for your best interest and gave you back to me.."

"Oh..I see.." I mumbled out that reply as I watched the trio at the window and saw them bickering by their cars. England must have sensed my stare as he looked back and gave a wave. Returning the wave, I looked back to see my Papa glaring at him. "That was years ago Papa. We're all grown up now.."

"Ahhhh...Mi hija's growing up too fast..Belgium!" Spain muttered as he bit on his handkerchief to hold his tears as he suddenly snuggled on the blond European as she just patted him on the head. As she gave me an apologetic look, I just sighed and slumped near Romano who was taking a siesta by the couch in our spare room. My favorite past time with him was an ounce of siesta after work.

* * *

><p>Well, returning to our relationship. We hit off as good friends after that. And then we joined the academy afterwards.<p>

Due to persistence of my brothers, they told me to join at least one club. Not required. But at least it would help me here.

* * *

><p>-One more Flashback- (Thank you)<p>

I looked up to see the long list of clubs you could join in the school. I was part of the ASEAN group already by default but I wanted to join a club or association that is related to my talents or likes.

"Join the Hero Club, Maria! Let's go saving out people's lives!" America had told me as he handed over a flyer.

"You can join the Choral Club, Maria. I heard you got a pretty good voice!" Estonia told me as I passed by their door. "Please do!" Ukraine asked me as well.

"In my club, let's talk about the creation and invention of stuff! Oh. Where'd they come from? From me of course!" I heard South Korea telling it to Hong Kong and Macau.

"Siesta Club..oh we..." the Italian brothers were about to say something ut, I didn't get any of it as they both fell asleep.

"Oh. Maria! This is the Gourmet Food Club! But..only carefully selected Gourmets can join our club.." China told me as I entered the room. "But we'll think it over, Maria dear! Don't you worry your pretty head about it!" France told me as he patted me on the head.

"The Soviet Union Club? Oh sorry, Maria. It was disbanded years ago. But my offer still stands, da?" Russia remarked when I asked him about it.

"Music Club, I made this in order to help people appreciate music much more. But I have quite a criteria for people who want to join." Austria remarked as he showed the examination sheets.

"This is the AWESOME ME Club! Care to join, Piripi?" Prussia told me as I bumped to him on the hallway until Hungary appeared with a frying pan and ran after him.

"We can also use some help here in the Newspaper Club" Germany exclaimed "We are short in staff after all, so we could use all the help we can get.."

"Ah. You can join the Manga Club anytime you want Piri. I'll be really happy and grateful." Japan told me as he passed a flyer. "We're going to have lots and lots to talk about!" Taiwan said as she joined me and Japan.

"Most of us Africans join the All Sports Club. Football is our favorite sport!" Seychelles remarked as I headed over to them.

"We're the Love All Animals Club, we care for the protection and rehabilitation of animals' homes, oh Thailand and Myanmar work with me too." Australia told me while cuddling with New Zealand's sheep.

After a sweep of the rest of the clubs, I headed over to the quiet gardens outside of the school and sat down under a huge tree and took out my lunch of sandwiches and juice. "You can stay up there, Sari." I called over to my mystical pet bird as she perched on the branches above me. Min gave me permission to take care of her, that's why she's with me, for now. In normal form, she was a bird that was quite colorful in plumes and tail.

Recalling the past hours of club hunting, I couldn't even remember the rest of them! To tell the truth, I loved the fact that most of the clubs were easy to join in, but I couldn't just join them all in. Even if ASEAN isn't an official club, I still wanted to join at most 2 clubs but have to balance my time with club and activities. But I wasn't sure with which to join still. All of them were too interesting and I didn't want to let them down and..

"Oh, aren't you just adorable!" I remarked as I saw a fluffy creature appear and float to my side. "Wow..I haven't seen such like you before..and you're quite tame! Check this out, Sari..isn't she cute?" I told Sarimanok as she glanced at the creature and then tilted its head to check it out. It onyl jumped when the other one snuggled on Sari "Aww...it likes you!"

"What are we doing here, Norway? We're supposed to look for new members." "Ah, sorry Romania. My friend got lost again, where did it go..." I heard from behind me and looked up to see one of the Nordics worriedly looking around and his friend sighing a bit. I took the small little creature as it snuggled up to me and headed over in their direction. Sari just perched on me and still looked at it.

"Excuse me, are you looking for this?" both of them looked up to me as I showed the little thing as it bobbed out of my arms and into Norway's outstretched arms. "I see it's from Norway's house!"

"Oh. Philippines! You can also see them.." Romania exclaimed as I approached them.

"Yeah. I have more of them at home. I can even see ghosts and spirits...I'm not scaring you guys, am I?" I asked them strangely.

"Oh no, not really. Wow, looks like we found another one.." Norway laughed as he pet his friend and noticed mine "My. That's a wonderful bird. Is she your pet?"

"More of like a mystical pet. This is Sarimanok, she's from my brother's island but it seems to like me a lot. Not all could see her though.." I explained as I placed her on my hand and Norway inched closer to me. "You can touch her. She won't peck at anyone."

Norway smiled as the bird had perched on his hand and started looking at him and then rubbing its head on his cheek.

"You really are quite likable, Norway.." Romania laughed. "Hey..do you have a club, Philippines?"

"I'm looking for one though.."

"Then, would you like to join the Magic Club?" a voice came from behind me as I recognized the owner as he approached me "Ne, Maria?"

"England!...the Magic Club?" I asked as he approached me. "I didn't know there was one. What do you guys do?"

"Oh, you know. It isn't just about magic, fortunes, occult and stuff. We study more on how these phenomenons happen and try to see if they are really caused by astral or demonic forces. Of course, we bring into action of studying magic and mystical creatures and powers, as well as deciphering the mythical books."

"Cool..." I remarked in surprise, I did recall marking it in the list of the clubs I wanted to join, must have skipped it.

"Of course, we've got many more in store... The rest of us can see and communicate with spirits and as you see, have our own pets as well... " he explained as I saw his familiar on his head and squealed in delight.

"Oooh! Flying Mint Bunny..I haven't seen you like for a long time.." I remarked and started snuggling the little thing in my chest. "Aww..you're so adorable..don't you dare shoot lights at me like last time though!"

"So..would you like to join our club? We're also shorthanded.." Romania told me as he also petted the bird on Norway's arm.

I looked at England and the two eager faces of the two members of the Magic Club and smiled. "I'll think it over..come on Sarimanok. I still have to feed you when I get home.." I remarked as it flew off to me but England blocked my way for a bit before handing me a flyer.

"If you're ever interested, come see us at our club room. We hope you'll accept it." England remarked and gave me a wink as the other two waved at her and followed England as they handed more flyers.

"Sigh..what do you think Sarimanok? Feels nice to meet new 'friends', ne?" I patter it on the head and watched them as they move out. "Maybe..maybe.."

* * *

><p>Well, in the end, I did choose their club, much to the glee of the members. We really got along for the first few weeks in the club. Sharing our likes and dislikes, our common interests in the occult and supernatural, and even getting our 'friends' to meet up with each other. We had hit off with a good start. And England was always there to watch over me.<p>

And that's what I liked a lot about England..he was kind of easy to talk to once you get past that point of highness and pride. He was always there muck to help me with my problems if I ever had. And we did confide on some secrets. But I did help him a bit to get over Seychelles when she dumped him for France, not that I'm surprised with the girl's decision. Well, he became closer to me and all and we continued our work at the club. I really like him.

I sighed and rounded the corridor to head over to the club rooms on the third floor. Talking of our club, it's the Magic Club, strange club but it suits me. In our club spot, we have 2 distinct rooms. One was like a small lounge, I guess for entertaining guests. The other room was where England and the other members conducted their arts. Most of their books and crafts were hidden in there. How'd they get them to school? Beats me.

And by England's arts, I mean like summoning and performing spells, even making potions. And that is where my problem is.

After the few weeks we got together, he started to show his real nature! He started..becoming crazy. Not just plain crazy. Always acting high, tough and mighty, and it seemed I was his favorite target for his taunts and insults.

I stopped to look out and see the rest of the nations outside, others on their way to clubs or on their way to the dorms. And my thoughts went over to the Briton and the change of attitude.

I really have no idea how it all started. It just happened one day, and he started to say some mean stuff, a bit on insults, or sometimes light teasing. Well, two can play that game. I always fight back with whatever he said and it could last quite a while. I'm not the same old naive girl who would let anyone trample on me. I've grown up and I can say whatever I want to say. I am very responsible! Though..it was quite fun, a stress reliever for me and for him, if ever, whenever we had those word fights.

But what's worst. I BECAME HIS GUINEA PIG. Making me drink this and that, from God knows where or whatever he put in those concoctions. I tried asking Norway or Romania why it had become like this.

"Well, my stomach easily cramps me..and I don't think I can handle whatever he hurls at me.." Romania explained and clutched his stomach as if in pain.

"I help with the potion making, so I can't become the guinea pig. So that leaves only you, Philippines." Norway explained in a dull tone while petting on his familiar while I just groaned and looked up at England.

"Well. Drink it up!" he said in a commanding kind of tone whenever he drops the potion in my hands and I just glare at him. I can't recall how many times I drank them, but England kept muttering they were pretty much failures. Of course, there were reactions with me. But I don't know what he was looking for.

Though my friends would always say something like, why won't I just quit the club? But it's not the club I couldn't handle..Arthur was sometimes just a real pain. So I just thought I'd do my best to keep up..somehow.

BUT.

It has to end now. I'll tell England that I don't want to become a guinea pig anymore. I won't drink anymore of those stupid potions. And I will not certainly tolerate his behaviour towards me. And I thought that guy was a gentleman. Just, where'd that blond pirate I met years ago go..because..this was not-

Geh. Stop being emotional. I'll tell it to him. NOW.

Casually, I looked to see that the door to our club was open but nobody was in the lounge but I did hear some noises emitting from the other room. "All right..here goes.."

"I'm he-" I then opened the door but..stopped short as I stared at the scene.

The three of them were standing near the circle. Near..I would say a summoned creature..it looked like a giant treant or something and it was flailing its arms at the trio. Romania was holding one of his branches down while Norway held the other. England was at the middle and glaring at said creature.

I could see a bandage near his forehead and gave a short snicker. He must have been hit with that, with the leaves on his head.

"Come on! Just give me some of your Yggdrasil leaves and then we'll send you back! It's not even going to hurt!" England shouted at it as it tried to pry away from the steel grips of the men. He then ventured forward and took some glowing leaves near its head and it started hollering and trashing.

I closed the door and sat down on the lounge. "I guess..it can wait..". Discarding my bag on the coffee table, I took out my Iphone and started playing Veggie Samurai, just to relieve my boredom.

As I stayed longer, I kept hearing more noises from the other room. Of course, their voices. England's mostly. Then there was screeching, like a bird. Then something like a girl scream, but too high pitched. And then crackling, like fire. And then the sound of something being cracked. And many more but I couldn't distinguish.

Finally, after an hour. Romania and Norway came out of the door. Looking exhausted.

"Hey guys."

They mustn't have noticed me when I opened to door awhile ago. "Hey. You're already here?" Romania asked in surprise.

"England thought you'd be with your friends for the moment?" Norway asked as he slumped near the girl.

"I would have been, if he didn't give me a message to come. NOW." I explained as I slashed a combo.

"Ah. He must have planned ahead, in case you didn't come here." Romania explained as he took a glass of water from their water jug they kept in the room. I have to admit, the room was kind of homey, which is the opposite of the other room.

"Tsk..that idiot. I just came to see what he wanted. If it's going to be another potion, I'm not drinking it!" I exclaimed with anger in my voice as I lost in my game.

"Aww. That's mean, Piri-chan." Romania said sadly as he turned to the other room.

"Yeah. You should at least try to be thankful he's working for you.." Norway remarked as he wiped the sweat on his forehead.

"What do you mean..thankful? Don't you recall those times when I drank them and I ended up having to stay in the bathroom just to throw up!"

"No, I much recall when you started shooting out beams from your mouth and became all sparkly. Now that was something.." Norway smiled as he recalled that certain incident when she really shot out beams and then hurried to the bathroom and when she returned, she was a sparkly little girl.

"Or the time when you drank it and got pink hair the next day and it lasted for a week! I could never forget the look on both your faces" Romania chortled as he recalled that other time. The other girls sure had fun playing and giving her hair makeovers due to the change in air color.

"Geez. Whose side are you on.." I grumbled and started to repack my things.

"Aww man. Don't be so sensitive, Piri. We're only kidding you." they said at the same time and pulled me back to sit down.

"Geez. Fine, is it another potion?" I asked, grumpier than ever.

"Well.."

"I knew it..I should have gone home _na lang_."

"You knew it? Then why did you stay for the past hour?" Norway said with his eyebrow raised.

"I..I don't know either.." I mumbled out, "I don't know why either..but, I guess I didn't have anything to do..or something.."

"Then, since you've waited. You might as well try it out."

"No. I came here to tell him that I want to quit!"

"You're quitting the club?" Norway fixed his sitting position and looked at her in shock.

"No! Don't go!" Romania leapt over and clutched her hands.

"Err..guys." I sighed, I guess I did make some friends in here after all. "I don't have any plans of leaving the club. I just want to talk to him and say I don't want to be a guinea pig anymore..maybe if I say something..I could at least change this? I mean I don't like this position I have. Maybe I can find a substitute from being the test subject.."

"Huh.." they both relaxed while looking at each other. Was that relief or not?

"You guys have any ideas?"

"If you guys just become honest with each other..then it would be great.." Norway explained

"What?"

"And, you should really look and be thankful. He's really working hard for you.."

"All he does is tease me and rile me up. I wonder how that can come into the picture of helping me.."

"You'll see soon enough." Norway sighed and noticed the lights from the other room stop. "He looks like he's done. Well, we'd better be going."

"Huh? You're not going to stay?" Philippine asked them in surprise. Usually they'd stay and watch the show.

"We'd want to. But, we're pretty tired with what we've been facing for the past hour there.." Romania exclaimed as he took his bag by the shelves and headed for the door.

"I..I see..get some rest you two.."

"Got it. Just remember. Be honest with him." Norway reminded the young nation as they looked back at her.

"Oh. I'll be honest with him all right..I'll tell him straight in the face how I really FEEL!"

"Oh. You do that." they both snickered as the door closed behind them.

* * *

><p>AN: Ooh kay. 3 chapters down. This will be much of the last of my flashbacks. The next chapters will involve Piri and you know who. I warn again since it's M. Sorry if it's too long...:D Those other clubs, I took it from the part where Germany goes asking about Mystery clubs. I added some of my own. Enjpy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

* * *

><p>Warning: There are some sensitive topics here. Some of them are pretty much true, but not all countries can be perfect after all. Sorry if it would ever hurt anyone's feelings. Truly sorry. Starting a bit on mature content. Warned you!<p>

* * *

><p>Deciding to be polite, I was about to give the door a knock but was stopped as England had already opened the door for me. How convenient. (switch to 3rd POV)<p>

"Hey. You're here already?" he asked in surprise as he stared at Philippines.

"You texted me to get over here, NOW. What was that for? Sending me here early and then you don't need me immediately?" Maria asked as she crossed her arms at him.

"Wanted to make sure you'd be here. You always tend to end up late. Saying something like 'I'll be there now' and then arrive an hour later. Might as well make sure the latecomer doesn't spoil the plans." he explained at the fuming nation and turned around as he entered the room. "What, got a problem, dear?"

"No. I have not." taking a deep breath, "I just came here to say that-"

"Come in, you look stupid just standing by the doorway talking to no one. And our familiars are not even in the room. Close the door too."

"_Oooohhhhhhh..he is so getting on my nerves..._England! I just came here to say-..what is that?" Philippines remarked as she entered and looked over to his side at the magic circle left behind. There was still some creature lurking around and it was holding its cheeks painfully. It had a cat face, leafy arms, and a long tail.

"What is what?" England asked, as if not disturbed by anything or the ominous feeling around the room.

"Never mind. _Augh..it really is another potion..and..I don't want to think about what this one's got._" she thought over as she saw England swirling a flask with some purplish bubbling liquid inside. "Look. I came here to say what I really think of what we're doing.."

"Oh. Pray tell." the Briton remarked as he turned to face the Philippines.

"Well, I mean. I'm not quitting the club or anything. But, can you at least give me some other work? Not just your test subject with these potions and all.."

"But you're the only one who can do this!" he jumped up from his desk and looked at her seriously. "Only you!"

"Then why not Norway or Romania?"

"They're..not appropriate for it." Arhur gave a short pause before he continued and blushed a bit.

"You mean it only works with girls?" I asked to make head and tails of the situation.

"Err..somehow. Look. I know the others had been failures. But I've just got the feeling this will certainly be the one."

"Ah-." Maria stared again at the potion before turning again at Arthur "It's just-"

"Philippines..please.." England pleaded as he placed the potion in her hands. It had somehow stopped bubbling when she held it. "Here. Just drink it up in one go. I don't think there would be any side effects.."

Philippines looked at him in the eye again before opening the top and gave a soft whiff. Brushing the air above the bottle with her palm, it smelled strangely sweet. That was certainly weird. The others smelled weirdly even before she had them in her.

Glancing at the Britain, "_Why does he look so damn eager every time I try to drink these potions?_ Well..just to make sure. What's in this? _I hope it has nothing to do with that creature over there..it looks dangerous.._"

The Briton gave a thoughtful glance and tapped his chin while relaxing by the table. "Huh. If I recall, Yggrassil leaves from the Tree of Life, Golden feathers from the Harpy, mermaid's scales, roots from a mandrake, banshee's tears, tail of a living salamander, shards of a gnome's ruby , a homemade potion, all mixed in a shell of a griffin..and HEY!"

Seriously, who wouldn't have hurled THAT thing away from them. And somehow with supersonic speed, England was able to catch it. "What the hell! Those ingredients were hard to collect!"

Philippines facepalmed. He even cared more of the ingredients? "That thing's radioactive! What the hell is up with you?"

"No it's not! It's pretty more organic and down to earth than your usual potions!"

Controlling her last inch of control, "That's...not what I meant...geez. But seriously, what are these for? Can you at least give me an explanation of what the potion's for?"

To Piri's surprise, England suddenly backed off and was that.. "Are you blushing?"

"No! That's just the..fire! Look, just drink it up and let's see what happens.."

That was it.. "NO."

"Huh?"

"NO. And I mean it. Damn it England! I can't take it anymore! I am not a lab rat! I'm a country like you are and I will not be treated this way!"

England, certainly looked taken aback at the sudden outburst of the nation, backed off a bit but then retained his position. "Hey! That's not it! I'm doing this for a good reason!"

"Oh yeah? What good reason?"

"That's..because.."

"See! You can't even tell me! Geez! Stupid England!"

Arthur seemed to have snapped as well "Oh yeah, you stupid useless girl! Then I don't need your help!"

"Agh! The hell! Useless! I've been working with you in the club! Helping you in any way! Even going through these potions of yours! How can I be useless or stupid?"

"It's because you're so naive and so dense that you don't understand what's the main point of this even if it's right in front of your face! You certainly take after Spain and America!"

"Hey! Don't mock them or even add them to this!"

"Hah! I bet when it comes to denseness, you're the winner! Ain't that make you proud? Better than them, when it comes to denseness!" he said and crossed his arms as if victorious

"The hell! What's up with that?" Philippines remarked and started pummelling England.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!"

"Oooooohhhhhhh..you stupid pirate!

"Well, stupid little maid!"

"Deviant gentleman!"

"Extravagant party girl!"

"Stuck-up prince!"

"Unladylike amazon!"

"Drunken master!"

"Careless gambler!"

"Hell's cook!"

"Hell's cook! Hell on Earth's cook for you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can eat almost anything! Intestinal organs, blood, and all those internal organs!" (actually, true..)

"That's being resourceful and thrifty!"

"Grrrrrooooooooosssssssssss..."

"Augh! Well at least they have taste, yours doesn t even have anything in it! Even my ordinary pandesal with no condiments is WAY better than your petrified couch stuffings!"

"Kuh. You re even one to talk, you're the one with bad luck handling your money!"

"Hey!"

"You call that being thrifty? You even go out and buy lots of stuff, what do you call it? Extensive shopping? Oh, and how does it work? You'd buy other nations' stuff than the ones you make!"

"No..I don't..not at all times!"

"Oh? Then riddle me this? Why'd you keep sending people off to other places? You say their remittances work even better than the ones worked by your people in your own country.."

"I.." Philippines bowed her head down as tears were brimming in her eyes but the male continued

"Oh. Don't get me wrong. I've thought about those you've sent over to my home. Man, most of them are nurses or caretakers. Is that what you are? A maid and a caretaker? Just like that. So-"

AND..she snapped.

"KAAAAAH! That's not it England!"

"Ah.." he stopped and looked over the young girl who was alrady fuming, turning red, and blowing hot steam.

"That's not it! It's not like I want to keep sending them away from home! Don't you know I always cry whenever one of my citizens leaves my country and then comes back rarely or even worse never even looks back? I want them home where they belong but it seems they find better places out there! But hey, they give remittances..is that their way of gratitude..I don't know.."

"Philippines.."

"And my part as being a maid or a caretaker? Hah! At least I can take care of any mess you pass onto me! You leave them with the dirty work and they come out cleaner than ever! That's how we work! We work without any complaints and still continue despite anything else!"

"That's-"

"And my caretakers at your home? You take mine in because you know we, Filipinos, care a lot more and have more passion and feelings than your regular caretakers! What is that supposed to mean? Huh?"

"..."

"It's just that you guys are not compassionate enough! That's why you look for others! You say things about you being alone and isolated but what does that matter? To get along more with people, you have to accept who you are and show compassion to your own self before going for other people!"

"..."

"Just like me! I am also isolated! It's the same thing but! I look after and want to take care of myself and then to others! I promised myself that! That I wouldn't leave their side! That I wouldn't go far away and not look back! That I would be thankful that I met them even if they left me behind! Why not you..you're on the top, you're the best and you should see everything..but can't you see that?" Philippines' loud voice lessened with each passing word as she started to mumble.

"Piri..I-"

"Why can't you see how I really feel, England..how I really feel..about this..and us.." Maria started to rub the tears that continuously flowed. But they were more of anger than sadness. She turned her back against him and was about to walk away but a hand snatched her back.

"Look..Piri..that's not it..wait!" he exclaimed as Maria started to make Arthur let go of her.

"Let me go, damn it England! Don't touch me!"

"Maria, wait, please!"

The Philippines didn't know how long they had been struggling but at the moment. She knew she was pinned facing the wall, one of her arms held by him and the other to hold herself on the wall.

"Let me go, England..please.." she choked a bit to hold her tears.

"No..I will never..let you go.." England murmured as he closed his body towards her and inched his mouth to her ear. "I'm really sorry..I'm really very sorry..I didn't mean it that way..I'm so sorry.."

"_He's apologizing? That's..weird_" Feeling the shiver going through her, she took some time to catch her breath and sighed to relax herself. Seeing Piri start to relax, England relaxed as well and placed his hand on the wall as well. Not for long.

Seeing a chance, the Filipina planted one of her legs behind one of the Briton's. Giving a hard push on the wall, she sent her captor flying off her and falling to the ground sideways. "Piri!"

Athur was about to stand up but noticed that his potion, which he had left on the table when they started shouting, tilted over and fell down. With enough speed, he caught it just before it hit the ground. "Close call.." he murmured as he lay flat on the ground.

England's thoughts stopped as he heard something like a whip or a rope being stretched. As he was about to turn around, Philippines had already overpowered him and pinned him on the floor by sitting on his back. Adjusting her weight so that Arthur couldn't get up, Maria took the advantage and took the tie to hold his wrists.

"This is payback, England.." she murmured as he struggled through the bounds.

"_No way..I'm overpowered by a girl.._"

As soon as the ties, Piri's and his, had been roughly tied enough around his wrists, Philippines helped him sit up and lean on the table for support. As they set eyes on one another, glares and daggers were enough to tell what they were looking at for. "Kuh. What's up with this? Harassment of a student?"

"Harassment? I wonder if what I've gone through is not worse than this.."

"I am the student council president. This will surely reach the teachers!"

"Not if I can help it. This is my way of punishing you, you idiot..this is for all those times..even BACK then.." I murmured as I made him recall a certain event he did to my capital.

"...I thought you already forgave me for that.."

"A bit..not entirely though.." Piri rolled her eyes and gave a soft smirk. This was the perfect way to punish him for everything he had done. Well, she was still mad from the shouting awhile ago. But him saying sorry and him and his predicament had somehow evened the odds.

"Let me go, this instant.."

"Uh-uh. I'm not going to let you go until I'm through with this. Now..what I can do with you.."

"Kuh. This isn't funny anymore, Piri! Let me go!"

"Oh. It's not about being funny, my dear president. We're going to have some fun, you and I.." Piri murmured and gave him a wink while inching her face close to his. "I'll make it something you won't ever forget. And maybe if I enjoy this, it may for you as well.."

Either it was her imagination, or a sudden red invaded his face. "I.."

Pulling back up and tapping her finger to her chin, "Now where were we..oh. That potion.." both of them stared at the potion England had left lying on the floor. Picking it up and glancing over at him, he felt shivers run down his spine, literally "H-Hey..what are you-"

"What was that phrase you taught me back when I was at your house before? Something about medicine..what was it.." she murmured as she neared the squirming boy.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Oh. That's it. I remember now, I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine..with this potion"

"Bloody hell no!"

"Geez. You're the one who keeps making these potions. You should at least have a first-hand experience when it comes to them!"

"No!"

Philippines pushed him down while carefully holding the flask in her hands. Pulling the cap off, she tried pushing it to his lips "Akh. Stop squirming and say ahh!"

"I will bloody hell not do such a thing, stop it!"

"If you stop squirming! Now open up!"

"I said no!"

"Guh! That's it!" Piri forcefully pushed the tip of the flask into his mouth and pushed it upwards for him to take it in. "Going to play rough on me, huh?" Piri glared as the fluid didn't move and he wasn't gulping it in. She aimed for his nose and pinched it. A faint bubble erupted near the surface. "Just take it in!_ This guy's got to breathe somehow..there!_"

"Pwah!" England spat the flask away from him as Piri caught it immediately.

"Huh. You only drank half of it.."

"Uhhh..what.." Piri gave him a glance and was surprised or more in shock of the sight.

England was all red in the face, beads of sweat had already formed on his forehead and sticking his blond hair down. His eyes looked like they were in a trance and as if they were brimmed with tears. His breaths came out more as gasps, as if he had gone through a long jog around the campus. "E-England?"

"Guh. What did you make me drink, you idiot!" he screamed and tried kicking her but she had remained positioned where she was.

"Err..you were the one who made it.." Philippines murmured her explanation. "_Could this be..an aphrodisiac? But..could it mean that.._" Giving a wavering glance down at him, she couldn't help but notice "You've got..a boner.."

"Yes. Thank you very much, Captain Obvious! Guh..hahhhhh" he breathed even harder as if trying to relax himself.

"_..but this is a strange reaction, we never faced this kind before..And this guy was supposed to make me drink this.._Pervert."

"Guuh..Am not..a..pervert..b-but..the potion..kuh..it wasn't..hahh..supposed to be..like..this.." he mumbled out in between gasps. He lowered his head and stared off in the distance, maybe to not look at the girl in front of him.

Piri gulped harder. This was certainly not what she expected and she wasn't quite sure what to do. So, she'll talk to her inner thoughts..

_"Why not leave the guy! Serves him right for dealing with you!" one says._

_"No..the poor guy..he looks troubled.." other says._

_"Troubled? That guy's been teasing and insulting you for the past few days! You should teach him a lesson!"_

_"You can't resolve everything with violence!"_

_"Oh. Just show him what you can do. Look what he made! He's a crazy pervert!"_

_"Though..I have to agree that that does seem the case.."_

_Philippines remarked sadly. "Oh quiet you two. There may have been something wrong with the potion. Maybe it only works for girls and this is the reaction.."_

_The two consicences looked at each other and then back to her, saying the same phrase at the same time "...You're defending him!"_

_Piri blushed suddenly and backed off from their stare and pointing fingers. "No am not! I'm trying to think logical here!"_

_"Uh-huh." they looked at her sceptically while giving sly disbelieving grins._

_"I am!"_

_"Well, can't help it. You really did like England even back then when you were a teenager!" one said_

_"Oooh..first love. It never dies.." other said._

_"Kuh. You guys aren t helping me at all!"_

_"Then what do you want to do?" they asked at the same time again._

_"I-"_

"Augh..are you..just going to..stand there..Philippines..?" England's voice came out hoarse and snapped Piri out of her thoughts. As she whirled around, she gave a small gasp. The bulge on his pants seems to have gotten..bigger..

"You really are a pervert.." Maria whispered as she kneeled beside him.

"Kuh. How many..times..do I have to say it..I am not..a pervert.."

_"Well how about this..punish him in this way.."_ both of her consciences went and whispered in her ear at the same time. She gave a sly grin as she got the plan. "Now that's something.."

"What? You've been..pacing out for the..past few minutes.." Arthur suddenly groaned as a hand was placed on his leg, sending shivers across his body. "Wh-huh.."

"England..you know..I did say we were going to have some fun today..right?"

"W-what are you doing.."

"It seems like you're..pretty much in pain right now..do you want me to do something about it?" she asked him a husky voice that certainly shocked the British gentleman.

"Like hell I would want-" he groaned as the hand started moving up and down his leg. "Good..God.."

"It seems like you do..what would you like then?"

"Kuh.."

"You just need to say it, England.." she twirled her tongue along as she called his name and crept closer but keeping her hand off that particular bulge. "Your body seems to..know what it wants.."

"Hahh..so we're going to play this game..well, nothing's going to get past my lips.."

"Tough guy, eh?" Piri smirked as well as she watched the boy and gave a blush. The look he was giving reminded her so much.. "Well, since you don't seem to have any problems at all..I might as well level up the game.."

"Level up wh-huh! That's!" he stopped as Piri's hand nudged his tent slightly and then crawled higher. "Kuh nothing to it.." he exclaimed as he bit his lip.

"Ahh..well then. If you're not going to budge, then I might as well do it.." she remarked and popped the button of his pants. "Hmmm.." she then slowly, very very slowly lowered the zipper. "God..wow..he's..really hard..what am I thinking.."

"Why slowing down..can't take it?" he grinned at her when she was slowing down. Though deep in him, he wanted those damn pants out of the way. It was getting too tight for his own comfort.

"Noo..just admiring how hard you've gotten over a few minutes..oohhh, and there's the blush again.."

"I said I'm not blushing!"

"_Hai hai_!" she answered and gave a swift tug of his pants and giggled at his boxers. "Patriotic I see.."

"They suit my style.." he answered in reply as she still stared at his UK Flag boxers.

"It looks like it's gotten pretty excited.." she pointed out to some wetness she spotted on his boxers.

"I-..well.." England gave a jolt as Philippines suddenly crawled forward to him, positioning herself just on his lap. But not sitting on him. "You..you don't have the guts.."

Maria gave a smirk and raised her eyebrow at him "Is that a challenge?"

Trying to control himself and remain his cool, "Huh. It's not in you."

"Oh. We'll see about that..now where is the rest of the potion.." she mumbled as she took the potion she had left on the floor beside him.

"Hey..wait!" Arthur shouted at her as she chugged in the rest of the potion in the flask. "D-Don't blame me if something wrong happens to you!"

"Hah..but it looks like it..worked well with you..I'm sure..it's safe with..me.." she gasped feeling a bit light-headed and then sat harder on him, rewarding a groan from the man.

"You..ah..stop it.."

"_I'm still..wearing my cycling shorts..but..it feels strangely wet too.._" Philippines remarked in her head as she sat still as she tried catching her breath. She felt tipsy, but not to the point of losing her self in the daze. "What..the hell am I doing.."

"This is quite unfair.." the British nation suddenly remarked as she stared again at the boy.

"Why so..oh..is it because I'm still clothed and you're half-naked?" she asked as she checked her situation.

England now blushed as ripe as a cherry. "_What's going on with this girl's head?_ That's now what I-"

Giving him a soft smirk "Why didn't you say so..then let's even it out.."

"Huh?"

He looked up to see Philippines suddenly unbuttoning her blouse and opening it up to reveal her bra. She still had kept her skirt and cycling shorts on and remained sitting in that position. "B-Better?"

"K-kinda..No! Put it back on!" he remarked and there was a hint of surprise and shock. He certainly didn t expect this move from the girl, but he had to look away from her. It was too much for him..or even for his nether regions.

The girl also was trying to catch her self-control. "_What the hell am I doing..but..I can t just stop now.._ The fun's just beginning, England.."

"It's only what?"

With shaking hands, she reached for his shirt and started unbuttoning him as well. "H-hey! Wait, Maria! Don't!" England tried to contemplate why she was starting to act like this and why was he not as like she was. He checked the potion flask carefully, "_She must have drank more than I did.._Stop it..Don't do this!"

"Why..do you..want me to stop.." Maria asked in between gasps and then stared at the boy underneath her. Arthur blushed again as he looked at her. She was also sweating hard and gasping harder, her eyes had become more a hazy and cloudy brown than her usual bright brown ones. Her body seemed to be trickled with a thin layer of sweat and she was slightly shivering.

"That's not it! You, I-!" he was shushed as her finger as gently placed on his lips .

"Then don't interrupt..I know you do want it..so..just enjoy it.." her voice..it didn't seem like her usual..it's as if she was in a trance. She continued opening his shirt and once it was open, she placed her soft hands on his. Another groan.

Philippines smirked at this and closed in to him, much to the surprise of the Briton. She moved to his chest and brushed over one of his nipples. Seeing a reaction, she flicked at them until they were stiff and enjoyed those soft groans from him.

Either by potion, light-headedness, or just being bold, Philippines leaned down and licked the hard buds. England held back his groan as he watched her suck and flick with her tongue, to elicit more reactions from him. She repeated this action with the other, and then pulled back from him, as he whimpered from the loss of contact. Philippines looked at England again, his eyes were tightly closed, while biting on his lower lip, and his chest wet with her saliva. The bulge underneath her seemed to feel wetter every passing second she stayed there.

"Well..I would have expected it from you..you're quite the big man, England.." she murmured as she adjusted her position and gently touched the surface of the bulge. Arthur arched his back in surprise.

"Oh, fuck! S-stop it..why are you doing this..ain't this torture enough..please, Philippines.."

And for once, Philippines saw how cute he was. Well, she did see him as handsome. But this sight, seeing him almost in tears and almost begging..she felt pity and wanted to release him..but she had decided onto what she wanted to do..and nothing's going to waver her from it.

"Not yet.." she murmured and sat directly on it. Encircling her arms around him and staring at him straight in the eyes, she felt herself blush. "_Not yet.._"

_"More like you don't want this to end.." one said again, appearing beside her._

_"Or you don't want to let go.." the other appeared and grinned._

_"Shut up, you two..and leave me alone_" she remarked to herself as the two just raised their shoulders and disappeared.

England moaned again. "S-Stop.."

"I said I'd help you, since you look like you're in pain. I'll..do what I can.." she murmured and hugged him harder, or just to hide herself at the crook of his neck. The heat was starting to get her dizzy so she kept herself hidden there.

"What are you..planning to.." he looked down as Piri suddenly started moving her hips. Moving it back and forth, and circling it a bit. He bit on his lip to stop himself from moaning. Her heat was starting to affect him as well, and the slight dizziness that came along with it. He felt like he was being swallowed deeper into this..and if it continued, he didn't know what may happen next. What's worst, unclean thoughts started to invade his head, filling his imagination as they continued on..

He was certainly taken aback. He knew Philippines as the goodie good shoes, the merciful Catholic girl, the little naive Asian girl he met years ago under Spain, America's little territory or sister, the nation who stood up proud during World War 2, and another person who shared his beliefs in the occults..who knew she could do wonders like this as well..

It felt too good. He knew he wouldn't last long. Stupid potion. He gave a moan of pleasure and by instinct, pushed his hips upward to meet the young girl's movements.

Philippines gave a gasp as England also started to move with her. She pulled back a bit to look at him and saw his eyes wet with tears.

"Maria, God help me but when this is over, I am so getting you for this."

She shuddered at the thought. She knew Arthur was pretty vicious under that guise of a gentleman, she had heard enough stories from her Papa about his plundering and pirating days. Explaining much on the Rape of Manila in which she wasn't there. But she remained strong and continued what she was doing. Feeling bold and since England remarked in such a manner, she decided to do the same. "Oh, sorry, but is there something you want me to do, Arthur?" she whispered his real name seductively and she could swear his member twitched.

She wanted to end this too. She knew if it got any further. Things wouldn't go well..but she had gone a bit..all right..a lot past the line..but she only wanted him to scream..and beg for it. _"Stupid consciences! Stupid mind! This wasn't what I had thought of doing..STUPID POTION._"

"Piri..."

"Just tell me what you need..and I'll give it if ever.." she leaned down to lick on his ear as he groaned under her. He leaned his head away to hide his blush.

"Maria..you're playing a dangerous game, little girl.." he smirked under her.

"Oh really.." she mocked and blew on his ear and then lightly kissed the crook between his shoulder and neck, nipping at it slightly, delighting in the shivers convulsing over the boy's body.

Feeling another push from the boy, she felt a certain jolt of pleasure strike all over her body when he hit something sensitive, she covered her moan with her hand but it was late as Arthur heard it and gave a smirk.

"You seem to like that.." he remarked as he checked on the little girl, craning his head back and gave a soft push again. "Do you, Piri?"

"Ahh..wahh..wait.." she remarked, she became dizzy with the sudden strike of pleasure coursing over her.

"Don't hide it...Let me hear it more.." he remarked as he felt his dominance coming back.

Philippines let go of her hand on her mouth and clutched harder to the boy and moaned louder "Ahh..please..keep going.." she said and nipped harder on his shoulder.

They continued moving in this position, trying to get more pleasure from this limited situation. But Philippines, had somehow got her control back, made sure to move slowly, so as not to rush things. She liked how he groaned and wanted her to move more. "God damn..move it, Philippines.."

"Hah. Nope.."

She was surprised when England started to shudder some more. Finally, Arthur snapped as he couldn't take it anymore.. "Piri, all right. I give in..please.." he begged.

"Please..what?" she asked as a rush of excitement coursed through her.

"LET ME CUM, MARIA!" he screamed and that was all Maria needed to hear. She clutched him and rubbed him harder and at the same biting on a particular spot on his neck that made him squirm. Giving in, he gave a soft shout as he buried his head onto her crook this time and moaned the rest of the pleasure through her collarbone.

Surprised by the sudden action as well, she clutched harder onto England's shirt and moaned her orgasm as well. "Ah. ARTHUR!". She felt it all right, it was too good..something warm came from her and from him. Her undergarments felt wet from it and she felt satisfied. Dizzy, but satisfied.

Maria pulled back a bit to look at Arthur as he leaned back on the wall, his face completely flushed and his eyes closed again. He was breathing raggedly and, was that drool? She smirked, she was done.

"Ha..well..huh..that aught to teach you that I'm not just your toy..haa..but, we're not done yet.." she murmured as she fixed her blouse and started buttoning again.

She stopped as she heard the sudden ripping of fabric and looked back to England in horror as he stood up, and removed the two ties together. Looking at his red-marked wrist, he gave them a soft lick while staring at the surprised nation. His once green bright eyes were replaced with eyes with the look of lust and revenge. And..why was he still hard?

Philippines backed off in surprise and gulped in fear. "Oh dear.."

"Well, now that was indeed fun, Piri.. "England remarked as he rubbed his wrists but still kept his eyes on her. "But as a gentleman, I must thank you for that wonderful gift, my little pearl." She gave a short squeak.

"_He's the only one who could call me that..his pearl..._" another gulp.

"I must take care of you as well, it is quite right, you know.." he said and rubbed his chin with his hand, adding the smexy effect more to him.

Maria blushed, squeaked louder but tried to remain her control. "_Yes..that look..that same look..geh. Get a hold of yourself!_ Ah. No thanks, England. I appreciate the offer but I must refuse.." she laughed nervously as she backed away and glanced at the door.

His mad grin flushed on his face, England stalked closer to her, like a predator closing in onto his prey. "Oh no..of course you do, my pearl. And I don't mind giving you the same treatment you've so bestowed on me.." he talked to her in a husky voice and the terrified expression on the young nation's face was certainly enough to make him want her more. Philippines managed to back off to the door and was reaching for the knob as England called her.

"Don't think you can hide from me, pearl. I will find you..and I will certainly make you mine..something I should have done years ago.."

At that moment, she blushed but she ran out for the club door as Arthur chased after her. Running for her life, she charged through the door and was surprised to find it locked. Since when? She suddenly recalled that the door 's lock hadn't been fixed yet, explaining why the door was open awhile ago. The lock would case it to automatically lock and would be opened only by a key. And ARTHUR had that key.

"Shit.." she murmured as she ran for the window but England had already caught up to her and held her arms immediately to over power her. "Let go!"

And again, they started to struggle, with Piri kicking and trying to let herself be free from the harsh grasps of the pirate on her. After making the room quite a mess, they stopped, too tired to move. She was placed again, to face the wall, panting and tired. And still dizzy.

"Hands on the wall.." he ordered the young girl.

Scared enough, she whimpered while shakingly placed her hands on the wall. "O-Okay..ah!"

She gulped in fear as a hand snaked up to unbutton her blouse again and a tongue started to kiss and nibble on her collarbone. She gave soft whimpers as she pushed harder to the wall. "Waa.."

"Shhh..be quiet.." he murmured as he used his finger to pull her chin to him so he could caress it gently, sending more shivers that reached him as well. His other hand concentrated on getting the skirt out of the way and in one quick movement, it was off her.

He gave some time for her to relax again. Continuing with snuggling down her crook and smelling the sweet scent of vanilla off her hair, he pulled away the blouse as soon as they were unbuttoned. "Take it off.." he gently murmured at her ear and nibbled at her earlobe.

"E-England..ahhhh.." she complied as he pulled the blouse off her. She returned her hands to the wall and leaned her forehead to the wall to relax. But not for long, as he snaked his hands up her waist to continue with what he was doing.

"Relax..let's continue where we left off, all right..and don't worry. I'll make it VERY enjoyable and pleasurable for you.." he told her in that husky tone just by her ear, sending shivers again.

"Uhh..okay.." she whimpered under his hold as he continued groping her breasts and concentrated on her nipples.

"Looks like I'm not the only who was excited..look how your nipples are perked up on your bra.." he exclaimed in surprise while pinching hers like he did with his, earning a soft scream from her.

Whimpering under him, she sniffled as she held onto the wall as he kept up but he felt her tears as he snuggled on her. He stopped with what he was doing and turned her around. "Hey.." he said in a soft voice, pretty calm for his usual. "you're crying.."

Philippines sniffed as he held her by the shoulders to look at her. She rubbed her eyes to wipe away the tears as England still held her, but in a softer grip. "Shhh..hey..it's all right..what's wrong..am I doing it wrong?" he asked, flustered.

Philippines suddenly giggled. He was flustered because he was doing it wrong..weird England.

"There..got you to laugh..hey..don't cry.." he said with a soft smile. "Hey, look at me..look up, Maria..pearl.."

Philippines slowly lifted her eyes up to see the pirate in the eye. As she stared into those eyes, they weren't anymore glazed. It was the same eyes Arthur had..when she had stayed with him..even when it was for a short while..those eyes..those soft eyes sparkled with kindless and love..

"Hmm..you look just like that time.." he murmured as he kept his hand to her chin to keep her looking at him. "You remember? When I introduced you to Busby's Chair, and you screamed really loud and ran away?"

Philippines gave a smile and nodded "_He recalls too?_ And I ran up to my room and hid under the covers, as if that helped.."

"And then I came to comfort you..you were so cute back then, cheeks and puffy, your eyes all red..you were like a baby.."

"Yes..kind of..I remembered being so scared that I cried and cried until you came to me.."

"Then..how about redoing that scene.."

"What?"

"Let's do it again..to dispell your fears.."

"Huh..A-Arthur.." she stammered to reply but was shushed as his finger came to hers.

"That's not what you called me, then..again.."

"It's embarassing! It sounds different if I say it now!"

"Say it..no one's hereto hear it..it's just you. And me.."

Piri gave a gulp before continuing, trying her best to sound like a little girl. "U-Uncle A-Arthur.."

"Yes, my little pearl?" he remarked as she clutched harder onto his shirt.

She answered as she recalled how it went "I..I'm scared..please..don't show me that.."

"Yeah..I'm sorry I did. Spain must have given you scary stories of Hell..Hey, come on..look up. It's me.." he said as he dried away the tears on her cheeks. "It's me..England..Uncle Arthur..there's nothing to be afraid of..I'll take care of it" he acted as if to let her go but saw, not like how she clutched him before at the sleeve, she clutched him all of a sudden with her hands.

"Umm..Don't leave me..please"

"Of course my dear, you don't need to fret..my little pearl.." he remarked as he hugged her and waited for a reply.. "Hey, your line.."

"It's embarassing!"

"No it's not..now say it.."

"Urgh..Uncle Arthur..please.."

"Yes.."

"Ahh..please sleep with me tonight.."

"Yes. I will, don't worry. I'll protect you and take care of you. If ever you'll be in trouble, I ll come to help you. I'll treat you and make you feel happy. So don't be scared anymore, because no matter what happens, I'll keep you special by my side.." he remarked with much dedication in her voice "Now that's a good girl, it wasn't hard. Was it?"

"It's embarrassing, you idiot!"

"Now there's my Piri. It at least lightened your mood. Don't cry now, all right? The least I would want is to see your crying face..it wears away the beauty of my pearl.."

Piri gave a blush. Is he saying she's beautiful? "A-Arthur.." she blushed. She was glad she could still see that the Arthur she had met years before was still there. Maybe a bit hidden behind that stubborn face..but she felt it again. That same feeling, that he cared for her. That he was there for her..that was all she ever wanted to hear from him..

She peeked over and looked up at him and gave a faint nod as she clutched onto him but sneaked a look down.

"_Good to see her calmed down_..I see you're interested.." he smirked at her gaze.

"It's just..you're..still hard.." she asked in amazement.

"I am kind of surprised..but you know.." he said and pushed her again, gently, to the wall and trapping her in between his arms so she wouldn't be able to look anywhere else. "You should take responsibility.."

"R-Responsibility? W-what for-" she gasped as England hand took hers and rubbed it gently on the bulge and then guiding her to rub it, emitting a small moan from him. "A-Arthur.."

"You should..you made me drink that potion..I wouldn't be like this if you hadn't.." he murmured and bit her earlobe again.

"I..I see..then, I'll do my best..can I.." she pointed a bit while looking at him in the eye.

Understanding her gesture and giving a smirk, "Yes..you may.." she continued and then gently pulled his boxer shorts, exposing him that he had to bite his lip again as the cool air touched his erection.

She shyly touched it and slowly started to rub it.. "Waa..awhile ago..this was..it feels..wet.."

"I just came, my dear..ahh..that feels pretty good. Your hands are good.." he mumbled as he closed in on her.

"Ahh..don't bite on my neck Arthur!"

Ignoring her soft protests, but clearly enjoying as her other hand touched him and the other tried pushing him off her.."If you keep stroking it, it'll get bigger again.."

"Nnhhh.." She gave a soft moan as he found a certain spot.

"And the moment I take you, it will give you the best feeling you'll ever have.."

"Ahh..the..best feeling..I'll have?" Philippines said as she glanced from his cock to his eyes. For a moment, she gave a sigh and let go, putting her hands and her forehead to his chest.

"M-Maria?"

"I..I know it will be.." she murmured and glanced again at him "A-As long as it will be you.."

England jumped a bit in surprise but gave his pirate grin at her that caused a blush to arise on his pearl's cheeks. "So..that means..that I can?" he asked as he encircled his arms around the young girl's waist. She, on the other hand, encircled hers around his neck, both pulling their faces to each other.

"Yes..please" she remarked as England finally claimed her lips.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will be more graphic. Thank you very much! Shipping UkXPh...:D. I am not hitting any one in particular in the sensitive topics. England will make up for what he said. Philippines too! Promise!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

* * *

><p>UKPH Love. M content. You may skip to next chapter for last part.. Enjoy and thank you for reading. (I never expected to be able write this explicitly though..first time.:D.)<p>

* * *

><p>Philippines felt her being gently pushed to the couch in the lounge and saw England's eyes as he gazed at her before claiming her lips once more. Without much resistance, she started to move her lips across his and suck them as he did hers. Philippines gave a soft moan as his tongue probed her lower lip gently, asking for entrance.<p>

Biting it down, England took the chance as she opened her mouth to breath. Arthur took her face to change their angle to take him in more. He explored her warm cavern and carefully, to memorize every contour and shape. As his tongue brushed hers, Maria shook in surprise and grabbed onto his arms to keep her balance. Coaxing her to move as well, she angled again to do the same thing he had done for her, both moaning in the process.

As she felt herself sitting down, England held her face and smirked as he opened his eyes and watched every reaction of the young girl. She was tingling all over and her eyes were closed tightly with tears softly poking them as she let her tongue play with his. Thumbing the drool dripping on the side of her mouth, he tried a small experiment.

Continuing with the game of tongues, he slowed down his pace until it became motionless. Pulling away from her slightly, he smiled as she followed him, trying to keep their lips entwined. "H-hey, England! What are you doing? Why'd you stop?" she whimpered with her question as she pulled away from her. Giving a smirk, he kneeled in front of her. "W-What are you doing..?"

"I told you I'd make you feel better right? Might as well return the favor.." he answered as he unclasped the bra behind the girl and removed it from her, throwing it somewhere in the room along with her shirt and skirt. By instinct, the young girl clasped her arms protectively around her chest.

"It's all right..come on..you know you can't hide them from me, Piri.." he chuckled as he gently removed those arms off her chest.

"It's..embarassing.."

"I see it more as beautiful.."

Philippines couldn't help but blush at his comment and tried hiding them again but England held them down "I-Idiot..don't just say that..AH!"

A moan came from her lips as England took that distraction to flick on her nipples, he was right. They were already hard nubs as well. "Excited.." he remarked. "_What more if I.._"

Her eyes widened as he placed his lips on her nipple, making her squirm under him as she controlled her moans. She started to arch her back to close the distance between them that she felt him smirk while playing with it. She nearly screamed as he used his other hand to squeeze the other nipple while licking and biting on the other.

"I see you're starting to like it, pearl..I'm sure you'll be enjoying it more later.." he told her as he chuckled again before returning to her breasts, repeating his actions with the other as he held onto her.

Her voice..and the way she sounded underneath him. Soft moans and soft whimpers, he liked it that way. He drank all of those sounds as he felt her hands encircle around him, entangling her fingers onto his unruly hair. After so many years, after losing her once, and returning her..he never wanted to let go of her. And he had no desire to return her once she was his.

He then pulled back as a soft whimper escaped from her lips and her flushed face, "That feel good, Philippines?"

"Ah..yes..please..call me, Maria." she asked as she covered her mouth as England's tongue moved lower and played with her belly button.

"Likewise, you can call me Arthur, my pearl.." he said and licked inside the little hole, making her squirm away from it. "You seem pretty ticklish aren't you.."

"A bit.." she answered as he held her by the waist to stop her from moving. He couldn t help but glance again, he felt him shiver underneath her. It must be her first time going through this..or her first time feeling such.. "_I need to go easy on her..but not too easy..she had been punishing me after all._ Hey..I'll move lower now. May I, Maria?" he asked.

Surprised by his sudden kindness, she gave a faint blush as she removed her hands off his head to gaze at him. "Y..Yes, please.."

He continued licking and giving soft bites as she encircled her belly button and then continued lower. He enjoyed every moment with her, it was certainly different. Just like her kiss, it was warm, so sunny..and he couldn't help but taste the sweat as it formed on her heating body. He felt like a pirate again, at seas and under the sun, dominating and plundering. She was certainly of a different taste, delicious, but no..he wanted more..

Seeing him stare down at her hungrily, she felt a bit of panic. "Ah..wait..what are you.." she started to protest as he held her legs and stared at her entrance, which was hindered by her shorts. Gently giving it a nudge, he felt its softness and the wetness it emitted. It felt warm under his touch that he started feeling it up more, making the girl squirm under his touch and also making his own twitch. "Liking it I see.."

She didn t give a reply but simply nodded. Taking it as a signal, he gently pulled away the cycling shorts to expose her wet panties. "Looks like your breasts weren't the only ones excited.." he remarked as he touched its wetness and saw it become wet more. "I'll take it off, Maria..you look..uncomfortable with this wet undergarments..nice panties though, lacey.."

Maria nearly died of embarrassment as of what he said. "I just wore them today! Ahh..just..go..on.." she moaned as she again crossed her arms over her face to hide her blush, which England didn't mind much. He could tell she was starting to enjoy it, and he was certainly going to make her feel more.

"Yes..yes.." he pulled down the panties gently as he threw them off to the same corner her other clothes were. He gazed at the girl again as she was already completely exposed to him. Her covered blushing face, her saliva-licked chest, her sweating burning body, and it was presented to him in such a lewd manner. "Looks like I'm going to be conquering some new regions today.." he remarked as he stared at her.

"Oh..quiet down. Imperialism has ended decades ago!" she answered back while peeking at him and seeing her sudden position, she blushed and then returned to hiding her face in her hands. "Just..get on with it!"

"Impatient, aren't we.." he mumbled as he closed in to her soft entrance and gently pushing her legs to the side so he could have more space.

"No..I'm not.._Ahh..England's looking at my vital regions so lewdly_.." Philippines gasped out loud. Although she had her eyes tightly closed, her mind seemed to be making vivid images of how she looked like and what England looked as he stared at her. She could still feel his gaze on her, which kind of scared her, in a good way.

"Oh really.._It certainly looks hot.._" Loving every reaction and movement of the girl, England slowly inserted one finger into her, sending her shivering again. "_Wow..it is warm_..does it feel good there, Maria?" he asked as he stared at her face and was delighted as she nodded her head. Adding a second finger and starting to massage her walls and giving scissor movements, he slowed down a bit when he saw her flinch. "I'm glad you don't want me to go.."

"Wh-what are you..talking about? Of course not.." she snapped angrily at him, although she was loving the feel of his fingers just diving in and out of her, but in a slow agonizing pace.

"Well, even though you tell me that. Your body seems to agree with me completely..see?" he experimented a bit more, scissoring and caressing her walls and felt them clenching more and more at him. She had removed her hands as England had pulled them away, one clutching to the couch and the other covering her mouth as she started to move along with him. "You look certainly pleasured..ne?"

"Ahh..what was that!" she screamed as England continued his scissoring motions. He repeated it and felt like he had touched something as she squirmed harder under him, bucking into the fingers.

"Found it.." he chanted as he pulled his fingers out of her that she gave a soft whimper from the loss of contact. Licking his fingers for a trial, he moaned as he inserted them in his mouth and started sucking them which caught the girl by surprise.

Yes, it tasted salty to him. And felt very warm, it tasted so much..like her..like the sea..and the sun..it tasted wonderful to his lips. And he hungered for it more. He gave a glance at the young girl as she understood the stare "No! You wouldn't!" she protested against him as her face turned as red as cherries.

"Oh. But I would.." he answered back as he closed in onto his prize, emitting a scream from her. She bucked her hips, by instinct, but was pushed down by England's hands on her hips so as to make her immobile under him, just only able to squirm around as he lapped at her juices that poured out.

"Waa..ahh! A-Arthur! N-No..that's filthy!" she exclaimed as she tried to pull him out of there but ended up letting her hands hold onto his hair as she wanted it more.

"No it's not..it tastes delicious.." he answered back as he pulled away and then continued with that he was doing. "_Now where was that spot.._"

Philippines was certainly in a world where she'd never expect any of this. All she could feel was Arthur as he continued giving her pleasure. Instead of just licking her insides, he seemed to have found a very sensitive bud somewhere else and concentrated there as his hands worked wonders inside her. It was driving her insane. She felt hot as he continued fingering on a spot that made her see stars and she felt him biting on that bud. It was too much for her as she squirmed harder under him. Maria was panting and gasping and moaning, and didn't mind where they were, it felt too good..too much for her..

Arthur enjoyed every moment. He drank in those noises and it certainly reached up to his nether regions as it twitched in anticipation of what was to come. Finally, he had her with him, it was finally happening and he never wanted to stop taking in all of her deliciousness. He pulled away for a brief moment to look at her brown hazy eyes.

"You taste so great my love, I'm so glad I can have you for today.." Maria was going to say something to retaliate that sentence but was replaced by moans as he resumed with what he was doing. Feeling her breath suddenly hitch and her body seem to clench, he knew what was coming and continued but this time, a bit rougher than the usual pace.

"W-Wait! Ah, A-Aaarthurr! No..I..I'm-" she mumbled out incoherently as she tried to pry Arthur off her so he wouldn't have to continue. She only felt one of his hands ensnaring over hers and entangling their fingers together. Arthur hoped that Maria would get the message he couldn't say over, as he clenched her hand tight. Playing his fingers over her spot like a harp and nibbling on her soft bud, he grinned over as she started to moan louder and louder and then screamed his name as she came on him. "Arthurrrrrrrr!"

Lapping out her juices, he took out his fingers that were coated in her cum. Arthur licked at the delicious liquid on his fingers and lips as he sat up a bit to look as his pearl panted out from the intense orgasm. "My, my dear pearl. You have certainly become my most favorite to eat. You taste absolutely delicious..". But Maria couldn't give a respond as her eyes were clouded and hazed, her mouth open and her breath shallow, her face flushed, and a layer of sweat over her body as she tingled under his gaze, but he couldn't mistake the soft smile on her lips. "Looks like you liked it a lot.."

As she recovered from her high, England took off his shirt and climbed up onto the couch beside the quivering girl and snuggled her close to him. Arthur gave a glance at his erection and saw it was really hard and pre-cum dripping from it. He glanced over at the young girl who seemed to have awakened a bit as she crawled across his chest and then placed her hands on to hold his face. "Yes, my dear?"

He jolted in surprise as she pulled him onto hers, resulting in a deep kiss that Arthur immediately moaned to in response. Their tongues fought for dominance as Maria started to roam more around his mouth and his tongue did the same, although Arthur was able to overpower her in the end. As they ran out of breath, England pulled away a bit to give her some time to relax. He stared at her eyes as she panted deep breaths. Her eyes were still glazed, as if she just woke up. "You shouldn't have.."

"But I wanted to..besides, I enjoyed that meal.." and Piri couldn't help but blush as red as a tomato.

"I..I see..well, thank you..it felt, pretty good too.." she remarked and snuggled closer but gave a soft murmur as England fondled her cheeks again.

"Very well...Now, you get to do me.." he whispered onto her ear and blew on it gently. Maria gave a small gasp but complied, giving no resistance to her captor. She crawled gently down to the floor, like a cat, and then kneeled just between his legs. She stared at the muscle in front of her and gave a gulp. "Go ahead..you may touch it first.." he remarked as he sat up to see her.

Maria blushed as she started to touch it with one hand, and felt herself jump as it twitched under her. Arthur gave a small chuckle as she started to touch it with both her hands. "This..this is..Arthur's.."

"Be gentle with it, okay?"

"Okay. _Now that I'm looking at it..it looks cute..quite sticky from a while go, but still smooth.._" she started to rub it harder as she watched the boy above her lean his head back the couch and pant out hot breaths as she continued with what she was doing. She noticed him pushing his hips up as she moved it along her hands, as more precum seemed to be coming out, making her movements much slicker than before.

"Ahh..just like that Maria.." he moaned out loud as he smiled "_This little girl can really do wonders with her hands but what if with-_ Oh God.." he groaned and let his head hit the head of the couch "Mariaaaa.."

Feeling quite brave, Maria gave the tip of his head a kiss and felt and saw where that liquid was coming out but she was certainly surprised by the reaction from the Briton that it made her smile and felt her playful nature kick back in "_Weird taste..but it's quite all right.._Still want my hands, my pirate?"

"_Oh. Looks like she wants to play._ Yes, you seem to know what to do, my pearl..continue.." he remarked and rubbed the top of her head as if praising her. Maria rolled out of that grasp as she continued to kiss and lick at the head, eliciting more moans. "Be sure to breathe.."

"Ah..yes.." Maria felt the head enter her mouth and she continued licking on it. "_Will it feel good..if I suck on it?_" she asked herself as she gave a soft suck as England jumped in surprise as he groaned her name again. "_Nnaaah! It's getting bigger again._." Starting to get the hang of it, she started to swallow more of his erection while looking at him in the eyes, as if asking permission.

And to England. "_That's so hot..and cute..those eyes are so..and that face..God.._" England again placed his hand around the girl's head but didn't force the girl to take it in. Opening her mouth some more, he nodded and gently guided her to take him all in. As she kept him in her mouth, he rubbed her hair affectionately so as to get her to breathe.

As soon as she could handle it, she started bobbing her head over and over again along his cock, feeling him slide more and more down to her throat. "_It's starting to feel more slicker..and bigger..ahh. I can t take it, I need it air!_" with a soft pop, she let go of it and the erection seemed to have sprung up high and proud in the air. She stared at it again and then looked at England, who was huffing out and drooling as he blushed at this reception. "_It looks like Arthur is enjoying this.._" she commented happily as she licked the rod and let her hands play with his balls.

She certainly did not expect when England suddenly jump at her and yank her roughly forward but still trapped in between his legs "Kyaaa!" she gave a scream as she used her arms to hold herself against his legs.

"Come on..you look like you're liking my taste as well, do I taste good too, pearl?"

"Ahh..yes. I love your taste. It's so good..it's not something I have ever tasted before." she remarked truthfully and didn't miss the blush spreading across his face in which a maniacal grin spread through his lips.

"Is that so? Well then, with that cock hungry face, you'd better to do it right.." he remarked as he again pulled her breasts and rubbed his cock in between them and forced his erection back to her lips.

"It..it hurts, Arthur!" she remarked through the roughness as he started to pinch her nipples again and pull it to rub along his length, that she had not choice but to put the head again back in her mouth, as his length hit her face.

"Does it now? Well, I bet it really feels good, right?" he asked as he played with her breasts "So soft..and look, your nipples are all erect! Isn't it great that both of us are feeling good?"

Maria couldn t reply as he continued ramming his cock roughly through her mouth and down her throat. It hurt, but at the same time, it felt weirdly good. Her hand fell through her private region and touched it, making her shake and hum out to his member, much to the pirate's delight, and thus pushing him deeper in her throat.. "_Uhh..Arthur..you meanie..you bully..hahh..it's starting to feel good..oh no..I..I might come again!_" Piri moaned loudly as Arthur started pushing his length in her deeper and faster until she felt his orgasm as he spurted his seed down her throat.

"_Akkh..too much..I can't drink it alll.._" she also felt the effects of her orgasm take control of her body that she had to let his cock pop out of her mouth as it continued to spurt more and taint her face. Gently taking the remains of his cum on her face, she took them in her mouth and drank the rest as she moaned and slid down to lie on his leg. "_Waahh..I did come.._" she looked down and noticed the small pool of liquid and more sliding down her thighs.

England smirked as the young girl had indeed come from just sucking and tittyfucking. It felt good for him and for her. He gazed down at his erection and was still surprised to see it hard "_Seriously..what is wrong with this potion.._" he remarked in his head as he stared at the tired girl "It's not over yet, Maria.." he said and gently lifted the young girl from her position so that she could lie down beside him on the couch. She was pretty light, although she did eat lot. Which he did find strange.

"Ahh..Arthur.." she said as she opened her eyes and stared at his beautiful green emeralds. "Hey.." she murmured her whisper as England lied above her, clutching her face so she could turn to him.

"Yes, my pearl?"

"Did it..feel good for you?"

"Why, yes. Of course. Because you were the one doing it.." he replied a she gently caressed her cheeks, Philippines caught it in her hand and rubbed it to hers but gave a glance down and jumped.

"It's..still.." she remarked as she let her hands slip and touch it again. "So hard.." she blushed as she felt and remembered what she had done a while ago.

"I know..looks like we're not done yet.." he answered as he pulled those hands away and placed them beside her. Pulling her in for another kiss, he fixed their positions so he would be over her. "You ready for the next one?"

He didn't get a reply but a quick hug, from the girl as she buried her face in her chest. "_No..let's not end it now..I want him..please! _Y-Yes, I want to..".

Feeling another surge of dominance come to him, he pulled her face by the chin so she could stare at him. "Say it.."

"H-Huh?"

"What do you want from me, my pearl?" he asked her as he grinned and dominated over her. "Beg me for it.."

"Waaa..no..Arthurrrrr.." she said and shook her head repeatedly and turned away to look at anywhere but those eyes, because she knew if she did, she would fall completely. But Arthur had other ways to make Maria fall.

"You are a good girl, Maria, aren't you? You say whatever you want in mind. So. SAY. IT." he murmured as he continued licking and sucking on some sweet spots he found on her neck. After licking, he blew and bit on those spots to make her shiver under pleasure "I don't know what to do unless you tell me.." he said this as he continued massaging the areas near her waist and her thighs but not on the particular area she wanted.

While he was busy playing, she had put her hands to pull on his hair to send out her frustrations "_Aughh. You meanie, England..if you keep doing that..I'll..I'll..I'll go insane..I can't..augh..take it anymore..I want him..no..I need him in me..NOW!_" Pushing the gentleman off her, she breathed out loud gasps as England watched her and waited for a reply, well, not for too long.

"Yes..ahh. England..Arthur..please..ahh..I want to keep going with you.." she panted out as she held him by the shoulders to keep him in place. Seeing a satisfied smirk come across his face, he mouthed out for her to continue. "Ahh..I'm..I can't hold on..please..stop teasing me.."

"What do you want..tell me.." she felt Arthur lower his hand to her vital regions and clamp on it harshly, enough to make her snap and lose control as she arched her back to him.

"Please..Arthur..give it to me, Arthur. I want.. I need you inside me. I can't hold back any more..Please..oh, God! Fuck me!" she finally screamed as England finally smiled with satisfaction.

"Just what I wanted to hear, Maria." he answered as he removed his hand and helped her position themselves into a comfortable position.

"_He's still quite a gentleman, even in these situations.._" Philippines murmured to herself as England placed some pillows behind her head so she could relax some more. Prancing above her, he positioned himself gently and prodded her entrance to wait for her go signal. She bit onto the pillow and clutched both her hands onto the same pillow to hold herself in place.

"It'll hurt for a bit..but it'll go away, I promise.." he whispered to her when she jolted in surprise as he pushed in, causing her to whimper and tear up. "I don't want to hurt you, but please hold on for awhile.."

"Augh...hurts.." she screamed out loud as she removed the muffling pillow off her mouth as England pushed further in until he was completely in her. Philippines began to whimper under him as she tried to relax. "Geez..it's because you're too big!"

"_Tsk. Still acting so angry..but she is shaking..hmph. Acting all tough. I guess she's also scared.._" Whispering to her ear to make her relax, "Hey..hold hands with me.." he said as he saw that her discomfort didn't disappear then. Looking up, Piri gave him a soft glance as she neared her hands to his and he gave it a soft kiss. "Feel a bit better?"

"_I-Idiot..acting all cheesy all of a sudden.._" she murmured angrily but tried relaxing underneath him. "E-England?" she asked as he grabbed her head to angle it to him. Keeping his best smile on, he spoke out to her.

"I'm going to keep holding you until the pain goes away, but I'm not going to let you go this time. I can wait for you..even if it takes a long time..I will wait.." he murmured as he clenched his fingers with hers.

Philippines turned cherry red again for the nth time today. Feeling him close his face again to hers, she whispered loud and clear to him "Kiss me..please.."

Arthur complied to her request but didn't kiss her roughly as she would have thought. Instead, he just kept their lips sealed together, as if only to make her feel him..that she was safe. Maria gave a soft sigh, "_Stupid..pirate.._", Philippines gave a soft whimper and started shifting her hips. England took it as a sign that she was ready, so he pulled away from their kiss. "Tell me, if you want to stop, all right? If it hurts, tell me.."

"Promise..just..please..go on.." she nodded in agreement as England pulled out of her and angled again to insert himself deeper into her. Feeling her flinch, he stopped moving and caressed her shoulders to stop the shivering but she growled back at him.

"I promised I would say if it hurt. It doesn't okay? So..move will you- oh." she answered wantonly but covered her mouth as she felt like it was too lewd.

"All right, all right.." he agreed and then moved against her once more. "Let's do this.."

"Fwaaaaaahhhhnnn!" she screamed as he moved harder and deeper against her. Hitting her at the right spots at the right times, she moaned in ecstasy, "Hwaaah. You feel so much bigger..it's like my insides are being pushed aside..it hurts a bit..but I'm happy.."

"Pi-Piripi.." Arthur continued with his administrations while the young girl clung onto him with all her might, crushing herself on his chest.

"A-Arthur..please..kiss me..hold me again..please..I want to be..ahhhnn..safe inn..your arms!" she said and clutched her hands onto his collarbone, boring onto them. That might leave a mark.

"Kuuh..Mariaa!" England lost his self-control as he heard her voice wanting him, needing him. Plunging in to her roughly, she started to squeal louder.

"Ahh! No..don't! Not so..rough, all of a suddeeennnnn! Ahhhnn. I'm starting to feel strange..nooooo.." Piri tried to regain any control of herself but her brain felt like mush, and whatever she had in mind seems to be blown away along with every word she said.

"Ahhh.. It's too warm and too good in you, Maria! You're starting to squeeze me too tight!" England remarked as he had pulled her legs to over his shoulders and had rammed in even deeper into the young girl as she arched her back and gazed at him with glazed eyes and her mouth open and panting.

"M-More..ahh..give me more..please I want to feel you all the more now, Arthur!"

"M-Maria..A!" he answered back as he lavished on her breasts again, licking and flicking her nipples until she shivered and shivered more. "I'll keep going until you're completely satisfied. Let's enjoy ourselves more, shall we?"

"Arthur, yes..huh?" Maria mumbled as Arthur suddenly pulled out of her and repositioned her so she would be crouching on the couch with her ass in the air. "Fuwaaa, wh-what? This position!"

"This way, I can put it all the way inside of you.." he said before plunging inside her and hitting the right spots again that made her see stars.

"Nhhaaaa..Hyaaaaah!" Piri clung onto the arm of the couch as she was ruthlessly pounded by the boy behind her. As she couldn't hold onto it, her hands slipped to the side of her face as she let her head fall on the couch as England continued to do her.

He crawled over her back, skin to skin, sweat to sweat, that Piri gave a soft moan as he licked her ear lobe again "How is it? You all right?"

She said truthfully as Arthur held her and continued licking the sides of her nape "Ahh..it's too deep..inside..ahh..it feels..strange..but good, at the same time.."

Feeling his smirk on her nape, he roamed his hands over to her chest part again and played with the little nubs "Good..let's keep this up..although your nipples still look erect to me.."

"It's because..because you..you're doing this stuff to me!" she explained as he started pinching them again "So roughly!"

"Is that so..but it seems like that's the way you like it..for me to be rough on you..and to dominate you completely..but still be safe in my arms.." As Arthur spoke to her in a husky manner, she felt most of her restraint leave her as his words made her more light-headed and just moan in agreement. He slid his other hand further to clamp again at her regions. Surprised by the sudden attack, she felt herself pushing back into him, making him groan in delight. "See..I knew you like it rough.."

"D-Don't say that..uhh..it feels so..weird..kuuhh..it's so not..like..ahhh..me.." she tried to get her mind and sentences straight although England still played with her and didn't move, just plain teasing and licking.

"I don t mind..I find your lewd nature sexy.." he remarked and then nipped at that side of her collarbone as she groaned and bit her lip. "Don't..I want to hear it more..that voice of yours..as you are in pleasure.."

Giving in, she gave a soft turn to look at his face. As he inched closer to hers, she linked their lips together while playfully letting her tongue lick his lips. "E-England..no more teasing please..just..ahhh.."

"Pardon? I didn't hear what you said.." he said sadistically as he pinched her nipple again.

"Please..make me yours, England.." she moaned as she gave in as the boy smirked in triumph behind her.

"Very well..sorry..I think I've been holding on for too long." he smiled as he slammed even harder inside her making her moan again and again as he plunged deeper and faster until he could also feel her also pushing back with his every thrust.

Feeling herself being pulled into the brink of no return, she started to scream harder. England was quite strong for in each thrust he made, he got to push her forward, thus holding her hips down to maintain them in that position.

"Waa..see..you!" hearing a different crescendo at Maria's voice as she called to him, as her hand tried stopping his movements, Arthur gave an irritated growl. Not liking being stopped, he pulled out of her and quite roughly pulled her back to her lying position.

Pressing his face close to her whimpering yet pleasured one, "What?" he asked in his demanding voice but was shocked as she opened her glazed eyes to look at him and then entangled her hands around his neck.

"Yes..please..just like this. Continue.." she remarked when England didn't make a move but just stared at her.

"You..wanted... to see me.." he remarked in a shocked tone but smiled. She really was quite sweet. So he continued and then he felt her clawing on his back and arching her back as she moaned louder. He knew he was getting close when he felt heat pool in his stomach and she was also getting tighter around his member. With each rising crescendo, he knew she was getting closer as well.

"Ah..Arthur! I think..I'm going to cum!"

"Maria! L-Let's cum together, now!"

And everything exploded in white in the visions of both nations as they slumped together, exhausted and spent on the couch. Arthur moved shortly as he moved to adjust her to be beside him and not under him. Giving her another kiss on the lips, he smiled as she still responded with another tongue battle.

* * *

><p>AN: Whoo..explicit content..last part up next for them. But I'll be adding several Omakes.:D.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap6

* * *

><p>An hour later..<p>

"_And thus, we had done it quite a lot of times over the past hour. Sometimes in different positions but it was quite pleasurable as he said. Sigh..I wouldn't forget his touch, that voice, and his kiss..nor this day ever..but.._" Maria turned around while wiping on the coffee table in front of her and glared at the other boy who was busy fixing the books back to the shelf since their brawl from awhile ago. He didn't seem to mind the glares coming from her at all as he quipped "Get back to work, Piri.."

Giving a huff and a turn, "_Grrrr...I know this is pretty awkward..normally, couples snuggle after they had done it right! It was my first time and..with the boy I like..but geez! Snuggle! I wanna snuggle!_" she murmured deep in her head but felt her shyness overcome her to approach the boy. When she felt completely limp, she recalled England taking his shirt and then rubbing it on her body to clean her up. But then, he stood up and dressed again and started fixing the room, leaving her with no idea what to do!

"_But..I did sound so lewd awhile ago..and..maybe he didn't like it too much..oh dear..__augh..and I thought I understood him already.._" she said as she wiped on the desk to remove any traces of the potion or of their period together. "_I don't get it.._" she felt herself tearing up again but was surprised as arms snaked around her shoulders. England rested his chin on her collar bone and kept her in place. "H-Hey..Arthur?" Lifting his finger to touch her lips, she gave a soft gasp.

England wouldn't let her see him in that state, blushing as red as her father's tomatoes, him stuttering like an idiot but his green eyes were still fixated on the small figure he held in his arms. "Shh..I..want to tell..you something..Maria.." England murmured and she was about to turn to face him but she remained rooted to her spot due to the pressure on her shoulders, so she remained still and let her hands rub those shoulders to comfort him. "I know it's pretty late to say it but..I love you..I've always had..ever since I had held you in my arms when I took you from Spain..I love you, Maria..."

Piri huffed but gave a smile, out of pure happiness and relief. Yeah, they had gone past first, second and third bases already and there was no confession of feelings. But things happened too fast for both of them and besides, no one would have expected it to turn out like this.

"So...can you...tell me how you feel about me? I...know you can hate me...but I just wanted you to know that what I did...I am willing to take responsibility for whatever happens. And, I didn't do it because of the potion or anything...it's because it was how I really felt for you..how much I wanted you..that I loved you...so, you?" he continued in a stuttering voice as he shook a bit in his hold that caught the girl by surprise.

Maria gave a sigh as she recalled all her friends and their words.

_"Maybe he's just trying to catch your attention?"_

_"You know, England hardly goes about talking to other people..."_

_"...and those that he really talks to are the ones who are special to him"_

_"Special? Including you.."_

_"Maybe you should accept his help. He might be looking out for you.."_

_"No. He liked you..very much. That's why he thought for your best interest and gave you back to me then.."_

_"If you guys just become honest with each other..then it would be great.."_

_"And, you should really look and be thankful. He's really working hard for you.."_

_"Got it. Just remember. Be honest with him." Norway reminded the young nation as they looked back at her._

As she finally let those words pass through her head, she gave another sigh "_Maybe I **AM** that dense.._"

She tensed up as England pulled her gently to face him. As he positioned her in front of him, he placed his hand to caress her cheek, making her look up at him. "Maria..can you..answer my question? What am I to you?" he asked in that shaky voice that Maria remembered too well. It was that same tone he had when she had comforted him about Seychelles, when she chose France over him...he was shaking...so scared..scared of losing someone important to him again.

She sighed once before continuing "Arthur...hey, calm down. You don't need to be scared, Arthur.."she murmured affectionately at the boy as she held his shoulders and gently rubbed them up and down "I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere. Never will..so, get rid of those evil lurking thoughts for now.."

Once she felt the boy relax under her administrations, she continued "If you...want to know...how I really feel..." the boy's interest immediately peaked as he heard her soft voice again, which sounded more of a mumble, that he had to close his face closer to hers, but Maria didn't push him away. "...you know...despite all those years that passed..and even if you had changed a bit while we're here..my feelings for you never did change...when you took me in...when you showed me another world other from Papa's, I...I've never felt such a feeling before...I..I've always been..I.." the rest of her sentence turned into a whisper as she turned away from him.

England tilted his head to hear her more, a smile forming on his lips as he heard the confession from the Philippines. "What? Pardon, I didn't catch that.." he exclaimed as he leaned closer to see her face to face. "What?"

Finally looking up to stare at his beautiful emeralds, "Geez. I..I love you, too...so much..Arthur Kirkland.." she mumbled out to him as she held him by the shirt and gripping it tightly. "But...I never expected you to return my feelings and...it's been so long..and I-" she stopped as a finger came again to press on her lips "England.."

"Shh..you don't need to say anymore..because..I know how it feels..and I'm glad that you feel the same way, Piri.." he exclaimed and gave the young nation a swift hug and snuggled her close to him as she returned the gesture. Sitting on the couch, he let her lie on his shoulder so she could snuggle easily on him while his hand snaked around her body to her waist to keep her there. "I'm really sorry if I had offended you back there..I really didn't mean to say those things.."

"Hmm..it's all right. I know I have trouble keeping up with my workers overseas, but, I never actually hated them. And I'm pretty glad and thankful that they're able to find stable and happy lives out there. That's what's more important. And besides. You're just telling the truth and ut's kind of like an eye-opener. I should just stop being too sensitive these days.."

England gave a sigh of relief as she relaxed beside him "Yeah. I don't hate them either. I really like some of them. They're just like you. Young, joyous, and full of sunshine and hope. Could use that for the usual atmosphere at my home.." England mumbled as he brushed through the girl's hair.

As Piri snuggled with him, Arthur gave a serious look and gave a deep sigh that made Maria look p at him in surprise and worry, but saw a contented smile form on his lips. "Hey, you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm just, so glad...I had waited all these years for you to grow and become the woman you are now..it looks like the wait was worth it. You know, if I had the choice years ago, I would not have returned you to Spain.."

"_Wh..br-bringing up the past..b_ut..why didn't you?"

"I knew it also at the first glance when you stayed with me, you were still too young to understand how it was to become a country. So I wanted you to flourish and grow up, to be able to do what you wanted to do..to become free, like you told me.."

"B-but..why didn't you help me become free..why didn't you go ahead and take me?" she murmured out loud as she started to recall the events when she stayed with him but soon returned to her Papa.

"It's because..I wanted you to find it out yourself, that you can fight back. That you can attain that wish, your independence. I wanted you..to be able to fight Spain on your own feet..I would have done it to take you away then..but I knew I wouldn't be able to handle a growing pearl..So it was best to leave you be..for you to understand..how things really worked. And I don't think I regret making that decision..look at how you've grown and flourished. Well, except the fact that America has way influenced you.."

"Don't remind me.." she grumbled underneath him. Great. Another one to see she was too damn like her brother.

He gave a chuckle at the girl's reaction "Well, returning to the topic. I wanted you to grow and be a perfect pearl. I'm glad my bet came off. Plus, I'm glad that my feelings for you hadn't changed for the years. I care for you, as much as I had cared for you back then.."

Maria gave him a soft smack on the leg in annoyance but also happiness "Kuuh..you're too cheesy. It is so not you..I like England just the way you are."

"Which one? I can be of different faces, too you know.." he asked as he turned again to her with his eyebrow raised.

"Well, I like every aspect of you.._except the cooking.._"

"Huh. So do I then, except for your cooking. No offense, but I think you just thought of mine as well." he smirked at his deduction as the girl couldn't reply "I knew it..I know my cooking sucks..I really don't mind about it.."

"Yeah..I guess so. Don't worry. I can handle anything you give me as well.." she said and kissed him on the cheek to lighten up his mood and was glad to see a smile curl up on his lips.

"Yeah..but can you keep up with my teasing?" he told her in a taunting voice that made her glare and pout at him, although she gave another sweet smile at him.

"Oh come on..it was just to get my attention, wasn't it? By the way, you should also stop trying to stalk me.."

He retorted and looked at her angrily "I wasn't stalking you at Pancake House, for your information.."

"I never said that, you idiot..." and she was happy to see him tongue-tied this time "Also, can you stop giving me those weird potions you keep making?"

"Oh those." he gave a short pause and laughed a bit "Well, if you had told me you liked me in the first place, I wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of making them."

Piri gulped and then sighed "Those were..love potions..I see.._and those two were also behind them and didn t tell me about it..oh, those two are so getting it..._"

"Good, now you know. Tsk, took you a while to get it.." he mumbled as he scratched his head and chuckled.

"But..geez, it's because...you know. How could I know if you didn't tell me?"

"My actions speak louder than my words, Maria. You know how I am..."

"Geez...well, thanks to the others, they were able to help me realize that..you really did look out for me. That you're there for me..and that, you cared a lot for me. I never would have thought it meant to be liking me though..."

"Told you you'd win the denseness award.." he answered back while pushing back as a soft blow hit him on the chest "Ahh..see, control yourself, Maria.."

"Tsk..you should stop teasing me then, Arthur..you've already had my attention even before, there's no need for it.."

"Well, since you're going to learn to control yourself more, I might as well learn how to be more compassionate.." he smirked and then pulled the girl's face close to his, rubbing her cheeks softly "And what more but to learn from you?"

"Wouldn't you have asked France instead? He is the Country of Love.." she smirked as Arthur suddenly blanched in front of her and gave her a nasty glare. "Just kidding..of course I would. But depending on your attitude, it would take a millennium.." she pointed out as she sat up again but was pulled back into the warm embrace.

"Oh..that can last awhile. I wouldn't mind. As long as I'm with you, I can handle anything.." He then kissed her blushing cheeks and poked them a bit "Ooh..puffy cheeks.."

"Stupid..idiot.." she mumbled happily "Just treat me more nicely, my pirate.." she murmured as she snuggled deeper on him but felt his hand creep to her chin to make her look at him as he inched his face closer to hers.

"Yeah..sure. I will, my pearl..I will..." he whispered each word carefully, ending his sentence with a kiss on the maiden's lips.

* * *

><p>-OMAKE-<p>

"Let me get this straight, you exchanged the recipe for an aphrodisiac?" Romania asked as he took a sip of the chocolate malt they ordered in a small cafe just near school.

"No..I said, I exchanged the recipe for still a love potion, but with side effects of an aphrodisiac.." Norway explained as he munched on a muffin.

"Same thing, Norway.." Romania sighed "But..I hope those two like the gift we left them.."

"Knowing our friend, he'd be thankful to us.." Norway smirked as he glanced at the building of the school far away. "I know he'll be.."

"Do you need anything else, sirs?" Belgium exclaimed as she neared the two boys and took the plates and the empty malt glass.

"No..we'd like the bill please.." Romania answered as he took out his wallet.

"Nope. It's on the house!" Belgium remarked as she balanced the plates and the other glasses she had held in her tray with one hand while cheekily grinning at them and then back to the counter, with Spain and Romano who were busy at the cash register.

Romania looked up in surprise as he stared at the giggling girl "Eh. What for? Is this a promo or something?"

"Nope. It's for giving my little girl that gift...Don't tell Spain, or he'll kill you both and that blond kid.." she winked as she turned over to the counter and placed her tray down. Romano, noticing what happened, helped Belgium's tray and at the same time, pestered her of what was going on with Belgium avoiding talking. Spain looked at her weirdly and then to the other two but then resumed his job at the counter as an order came.

Romania and Norway looked at each other and then back to Belgium who just waved at them as they exited the door. "Wow..now that was something.."

* * *

><p>AN: Tadaaaaaaaaa! And it's..done. This is just the end part. Overall, I wish to write more stories of UKPH. I'm sorry if it's too long..but I had fun doing this. Tee hee! Nice move there, Norway!:D

If I can write more, then I'll put them on. Semester's a working.:D


End file.
